


The First Six Months

by Acertainapeel



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertainapeel/pseuds/Acertainapeel
Summary: Steed and Emma experience the joys of parenthood after the birth of baby Jonathan. Emma finds that returning to a normal life is more difficult than she thought.
Relationships: Emma Peel/John Steed
Kudos: 9





	The First Six Months

The First Six Months

In the week since Jonathan has been born, I have learned a great deal about babies.

The first thing that I learned is that the parents get very little sleep. The breastfeeding mother especially. I try to help Emma with that as much as I can. There’s really only so much I can do in that regard.  
Jonathan spends a great deal of time eating. Every three hours to be exact, round the clock. He has his very own schedule. He does not like that schedule to be altered in any way. He’s not a fussy baby by any means, he just likes his schedule. Three, six, nine, twelve. That’s his schedule.

It is very hard on Emma, she is still recovering after all. She remains underweight and constantly struggling to get back to full health. I made the mistake of suggesting we bottle feed him yesterday, just so it wouldn’t be so hard on her. I shall never make that mistake again. You would have thought I told her, she was a terrible mother. She was inconsolable and cried nonstop for over four hours. I felt awful of course that she was so upset. I was just trying to make it easier on her, not so hard on her health. The suggestion only upset her. It took a great deal of tenderness to calm her. She is very emotional right now, must be hormones. Like I said, I shall never make that mistake again.

The second thing I have learned is that baby’s use a lot of nappy’s. Jonathan needs a nappy change about every time you bat an eye. I have been the sole nappy changer since we brought him home. I consider it my duty. Emma after all, is the only one that can feed him. I may as well change him.

The third thing I have learned is that he has excellent aim. I have to keep that hair trigger covered till the last possible second, lest I get pee’d on. You would think that since we be father and son, the lad would show a little more restraint. I wonder if it is retribution for the circumcision. I know it was painful at the time. It made me cringe. I am certain he will thank me for it though when he’s older. 

The fourth thing I have learned is that Jonathan likes to be held. He is like his mother, she likes to be held too. Another thing, and I can’t quite figure this out. He always smells so wonderful. Emma says it’s just the way baby’s smell. I haven’t been around a great number of babies in my life, but I don’t remember any of the ones I have been around smelling like him. I think it has something to do with her. Emma always smells so delightful. I don’t mean her perfume, but that’s wonderful too. I mean Emma herself. She just naturally smells delightful. Like a spring day. That’s the only way I know how to describe it. I think Jonathan gets it from her. In the breast milk maybe, I don’t know.

Something else I have learned, but I always suspected is my wife is a wonderful mother. She takes excellent care of Jonathan. She feeds him and bathes him. She dresses him and rocks him. She holds him to her, kisses his little forehead or cheeks all the time. She tends to his every need. She loves him very much. He means a great deal to her, just as he does to me. Only more so, he saved her. 

I have also learned that I absolutely love being a father. It is one of the most wonderful things in the world. To love and care for our little boy is a great thing. When I hold him in my arms and he just lay there looking at me, I wonder if he knows me. I know everything he sees right now is very fuzzy but maybe he recognizes my voice. Maybe he knows my touch. His little facial expressions, the way he purses his lips. It’s all adorable. I love to hold him in my arms. He is very precious to me. I love being a father and I wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

I have decided that I am not going to go back to work till Jonathan is at least three months old, maybe more than that. I feel that Emma needs as much help from me as possible. She is not healthy enough for me to go back before that.

Jonathan’s baptism is Sunday and we are looking forward to it. Robert and Carolyn have agreed to be his god parents. It will be just family there, so Emma won’t be overwhelmed. I know she has been having a difficult time of it lately. 

We are to start back with counseling next week. Dr. Jamison thought that we should take a couple weeks off when Jonathan was born. Give Emma a bit of time to recuperate from having him. I can tell that the closer we get to going back, the more anxious she is getting. She doesn’t really want to go back, can’t say as I blame her. It is very difficult for the both of us, but I do believe it is helping. She still struggles with her fear on a daily basis and I worry that something will happen to trigger another bad episode. It has been a few months since that episode with the slide locks. That was a bad one. I try to remember to go slow, speak softly and don’t shut the door loudly. I try to remind everyone that she comes into contact with as well. I hope that eventually she will not be afraid anymore. 

The baptism went well. Robert, Carolyn and the children were the only attendees. The aunties all had the flu, so they were unable to attend. Everything worked out. We all went to dinner afterward and had a nice time visiting. Carolyn could tell that Emma wasn’t quite herself. She asked me if everything was alright. I told her that Emma had been emotional since we brought Jonathan home. She told me it was probably hormones, just help Emma as much as possible. I said I was. 

We are taking Jonathan for his two week check-up today and after that we are to see Dr. Slattery for Emma’s two week check. Then we are to see Dr. Jamison for counseling after those two appointments. Busy day. Emma is a bit of wreck. She knows Jonathan is to get shots today and that has her upset. She doesn’t like it when he’s hurting and she has been very emotional since he was born. She is a bit nervous about her check-up as well I think. Then of course there’s the counseling session. It may not be a good day. I will just have to do the best I can to support her.

We made it through Jonathan’s appointment. I’m not sure how, but we did. He had gained a pound and the doctor said he was doing excellent. Then came the shots. The crying lasted all the way to Dr. Slattery’s office and I don’t mean Jonathan. He didn’t cry at all. I’m talking about Emma. She started crying the minute the Doctor said the “word” shots. I don’t like to see her so upset. It’s really unnerving to see ones wife, who usually has a pretty good hold on her emotions fall to pieces. When we got to the parking lot at Dr. Slattery’s, I took her in my arms and just held her till she calmed down. I told her that everything was ok, Jonathan was fine. He had gained weight and he hadn’t cried when he had gotten his shots. He was a healthy baby and was tough just like his mommy. That made her smile and the tears stopped, thank goodness. 

The three of us then went in for Emma’s check-up. The nurse weighed her and checked her blood pressure and the usual urine sample then took us back to the exam room. She handed Emma a gown to put on and for a minute I thought Emma was going to refuse. She changed into the gown but I could see that she was not herself today. Dr. Slattery finally came in and ask how everything was going? How the baby was doing? How the breast feeding was working out? She ask Emma how she was feeling and if she was having any issues or had any questions?   
Emma didn’t seem to want to converse with her. She was rather tight lipped. So I answered her questions. I told her that everything seemed to be ok. The baby was doing wonderful, he had gained a pound and he had just had shots. Never even cried. She was quite impressed by that. The breastfeeding I told her, was going well also. The little lad eats every three hours. The doctor said that was wonderful. She turned to Emma for the questions that were specifically directed to her. Emma said “I’m Fine”. That’s it. No more, no less. 

Dr. Slattery looked at me like I had all the answers. I didn’t. I told her that Emma had been very emotional and clingy since we had brought Jonathan home. I also told her Emma had been very upset about Jonathan having shots. I didn’t know what was wrong and I wasn’t aware of Emma having any medical issues since we had been home either. 

She looked at Emma’s vitals on the chart and said that her weight was still low, her blood pressure and pulse were high. Probably from being upset over Jonathan’s shots. Her urine test was normal, other than she may be a bit dehydrated. She needed to drink more water, especially since she is breastfeeding.

She ask Emma to lay back on the exam table. I’m not sure what Emma thought was going to happen, but she immediately burst into tears. I quickly handed Jonathan off to the doctor and took Emma in my arms. She clung to me like there was no tomorrow and sobbed. I rubbed her back and told her everything was alright, she was ok, no one was going to hurt her. It took several minutes to get her somewhat calmed down, but she still clung to me. Dr. Slattery neared the exam table cradling Jonathan and ask Emma why she was crying. Emma said she was scared. The doctor told her she only wanted to palpate her uterus to make sure it was returning to normal. It was nothing invasive. Emma was relieved, but she still cried. She ask Emma if she could go ahead with her exam and Emma nodded yes.   
Dr. Slattery finished examining Emma, who by now had stopped crying. She said that Emma was doing well. She had some tenderness yet, but that was to be expected. It should be gone in the next week or so as well as the bleeding. She told Emma and I, that she thought Emma had a case of the baby blues. It shouldn’t last much longer, another week or two. Dr. Slattery said that feeling tired and still trying to recover was probably making it harder for Emma. She told me to make sure she was eating properly and getting more rest. I needed to take care of her. I said I would. She told me to bring Emma back in one month. We left her office and went to lunch at a nice little deli round the corner.

We arrived at Dr. Jamison’s office early and she put us in a treatment room so Emma could feed Jonathan before our appointment. When Jonathan was done eating the counseling session began. Two hours later the session was over and we were on our way home. The session with Dr. Jamison went well. She could tell that Emma was struggling I think. We really didn’t talk about a lot. The baby mostly and how Emma and I were handling the challenges of being new parents. I was grateful that we didn’t talk of anything else. I don’t think Emma could have handled a normal session. 

We went home and I took care of my wife and son. I made sure Emma was eating like she should and having healthy snacks in between. I also made sure she was getting plenty of fluids, by having something for her to drink near her at all times. Usually water with a lemon or orange slice. I had her start taking two naps during the day and I took care of Jonathan when she was resting. I held her every chance I got because I knew she needed it. The baby blues as Dr. Slattery called it, continued as it was for ten more days. Then they let loose their hold on Emma. She started to relax and didn’t cry as much. She began to smile more. 

The time came for Emma and Jonathan’s six week check-up. By then Emma had better control of her emotions and was feeling more herself. Jonathan had gained one pound and eight ounces since his two week visit and was doing wonderful. Emma herself was doing well. She had actually gained a pound since her last visit and was feeling better. Dr. Slattery told us that we could resume sexual activity and she didn’t need to see Emma back for a year. Unless she were sick or needed to see the Doctor of course. We left her office and went to Dr. Jamison’s for counseling. 

Our counseling sessions were back to what they were before and we were still doing them twice a week. The sessions themselves usually last about two hours and sometimes they can be quite stressful. It’s when they are stressful that I don’t like them, makes it hard on Emma. She will have nightmares on those nights. It takes a few days to get past them afterward. Dr. Jamison had been going quite easy on us since Jonathan was born and I think she decided to jump in with both feet that day. The session was brutal. By the time we left, Emma was pretty distraught. When we made it home, I helped her feed Jonathan and then put him in his crib. Then I lay down with my wife and just held her. Eventually she fell asleep. That whole week she was plagued with nightmares and it took several days after that to get past them. 

Jonathan is two months old now and he is doing great. I never knew that having a baby could be so wonderful. I love being a mother and Jonathan is such a good baby. He hardly ever cries. He looks a lot like John. Has his dark hair and chin, but he has my eyes. He is an absolutely adorable baby. I really enjoy breastfeeding him. John likes it too. He says it’s his new favorite pastime.

Soon after Jonathan was born, I had a really hard time with my emotions. I was a bawling wreck. I cried about everything. I have no idea why. I just couldn’t stop crying. It lasted about a month and then finally released its hold on me. I was able to get a grip on my emotions again and now I feel more like myself. What helped the most was John. He takes great care of me and Jonathan. He made sure I was eating and drinking enough. He also insisted I take a couple naps during the day. He watched over Jonathan while I was resting and he held me a lot. All of those things helped a great deal. I would be lost without him.

I have been working from my office here at home for the last week on Knight Industry’s business. I only work a couple hours each morning, paperwork and a few phone calls mostly. I hadn’t realized I could get behind so much in just two months. Mrs. Caldwell has been wonderful help. I don’t know what I would do without her. She calls me every day at ten and fills me in on everything I need to know. She sends a courier out with any paperwork I need to sign and then when I have papers that need to go back to the office, she sends the courier back out. That lady is a godsend.  
John has been on leave from the Ministry since I was found. He spent a month of that time in the hospital with me and then after we came home he took care of me here. He has been working with the polo ponies also. That takes up some of his time and keeps him from getting bored. He takes me to counseling twice a week and there for a while we had a doctor’s appointment every week also. Now I just have the counseling. 

I know that John has decided he isn’t going back to work until Jonathan is at least three months old. I don’t want him to feel that he can’t go back because of me. I think I can handle taking care of Jonathan during the day while he is at work. I could bring Jonathan with me and take myself to counseling, I would get along alright I think.

He is out now with Gerard, working with the ponies. When he comes in for dinner tonight, I’m going to tell him that I want him to go back to work. I don’t want him to resent us for making him stay home. I think he misses it and the excitement that goes along with it. I miss it too in some ways. I guess what I miss is working beside him, pinning our wits against diabolical masterminds. Putting an end to their nefarious plans. It’s exhilarating, but it can also be quite dangerous.

When John does go back, he is taking a different position. I didn’t ask him to, it was his idea. I know it is as a department head, and therefore is more of a desk job. I’m not sure how long he will be able to deal with that. He has always been a field agent and I think he will find it difficult to handle other agents and not be in the field himself. I hope that he likes the position and that it makes him happy. It will be much safer for him than being out in the field. Especially since I won’t be there to watch his back. I am afraid that he will hate it and either decide that he has to be in the field or that it is my fault that he has taken the position and hate me for it.

I will stand behind whatever decision he makes, however hard that may be. I just don’t want to lose my husband or our son, his father. I better get dinner started, he will be finished for the day in about an hour.

Steed and Gerard finished with the ponies and having the chores done for the evening, Gerard left to return home. As he made his way toward the house Steed was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with his wife and son. He enjoyed working with the ponies, but he loved being with his family. First, he was going to need a shower. He was darn sweaty and smelled like a horse. 

He made his way into the mudroom and after taking off his boots went thru the kitchen and headed for the stairs to go take a shower. Whatever Emma had cooking for dinner smelled wonderful, it was making his stomach growl. She wasn’t in the kitchen so she must be in another part of the house. The study or nursery perhaps. He made his way up the steps and down the hall toward their bedroom. As he neared the nursery he could hear her talking to Jonathan. He poked his head in the room.

She must have just changed his nappy and was headed to the rocking chair when he looked in. She was so beautiful. Even more so with Jonathan cradled in her arms. He smiled as he leaned against the door jamb watching her. She sat down in the rocker and freed a breast from her sun dress and held Jonathan to her. The little baby latched on and nursed hungrily as she held him. His little fist laying against her breast, fingers extending and then fisting again. Steed smiled, he loved to watch her feed him. There was just something wonderful and amazing about it. It made him happy and relaxed when he watched Jonathan nurse.

“You might as well come in and watch, rather than stand there. Unless you have something else you would rather do.” Said Emma

“How did you know I was here?” he asked as he walked into the nursery

“The rather pungent aroma of horse gave you away” Emma said smiling

Steed smiled back “I was on my way to the shower when I heard you in here. Just thought I would have a look” 

“Ah, I see.” She smiled “You were hoping to sneak a peek at your wife’s breasts, is that it?”

“Well, when you put it that way. It sounds a bit perverted, but yes.” He smiled

Emma laughed “Maybe, if you’re good. You can have more than a sneak peek tonight”

His eyes lit up. They hadn’t been intimate since Jonathan was born. Six weeks of waiting after the baby. Then the last two weeks of counseling had been rough and he knew she couldn’t handle any intimacy. It sounded like he may get lucky tonight. That would be delightful. 

“So are you trying to tell me I may get lucky tonight?” he smiled lecherously

“If you play your cards right” she smiled

“Deal me in then. I’m going to take a shower and get all spiffed up. Can I double down?” 

“Well I certainly hope so” she laughed

“I will see you in the kitchen as soon as I am done my love” he smiled and then he was heading for the shower

Emma finished feeding Jonathan and then carried him downstairs. She placed him in the bassinet in the kitchen so she could keep an eye on him. She had the drinks poured and was setting the plates on the table when Steed came into the kitchen. He walked over to her and she smiled at him as he neared. Taking her in his arms he kissed her tenderly on the lips and then held her for several minutes. 

“You do know, that your dinner is getting cold.” She said against his shoulder

“Mmmm yes, I know. But I have missed holding you today.” He said

“I missed it too. MMmmm you smell wonderful. Not at all like a horse” she smiled

He laughed “I hope not. I washed and scrubbed twice. MMmmm You smell wonderful too.” he nuzzled against her neck. Then he was placing kisses behind her ear and kissing her neck. As his lips were working their way down her shoulder and toward her chest, his hands were on her bum, holding her tight against his now straining erection. Rubbing it against her center.

“We need…..a….to…um……..dinner……..oh god……..a…..eat…later……now..oh god now” she gasped 

“Now?” he breathed against her breast 

“Yes, please now” she gasped as she moved her hands down to unbutton his pants and then she was pulling down his zipper. She gently grasp ahold of his manhood and spread the early semen on the head with the end of her thumb as she freed him from his briefs. 

He pulled her sundress up and bunched it at her waist, she wasn’t wearing panties. He smiled. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. With an arm around her waist he reached between them to guide himself into her as she came down onto him. With both arms around her waist now, he held her. Giving her time to adjust and himself time to get under control. It had been so long and she felt so good. It wasn’t going to last long. He’d have to make it up to her later tonight.

He moved them over to the kitchen counter. Placing her bum on the edge and holding her so she wouldn’t fall. Then he started to move, slowly at first. Stroking in and out of her as she held onto him with her arms and legs wrapped around him. She was very close and so was he. He could feel her body start to tremble with the beginning of her orgasm and then tighten impossibly around him as it crashed thru her. He pushed deep inside her and then he was there too, filling her with his essence. Holding her to him as he continued to pump it deep inside her. Feeling her walls clench and release around him. Milking him for all his worth. Finally the spasms trailed off and her head dropped to his shoulder and his to hers. 

They stayed in that position for several minutes, both trying to catch their breath. Raising their eyes to each other they both smiled, then kissed tenderly. 

“That was new. We’ve never done it on the kitchen counter before” smiled Emma

“Yes, well. The table was occupied. I hope it was alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?” he ask

Taking his face gently in her hands she kissed him tenderly, then smiled. “No sweetheart, you didn’t hurt me and yes it was wonderful. I quite enjoyed it. Now, we should probably eat before our dinner gets any colder.” 

He slowly slipped from her and then helped her from the counter top. He kissed her tenderly again before she straightened her dress then moved off toward the sink to wash her hands. He tucked himself in and moved to the sink to wash his hands also and then they sat down to eat dinner. 

With dinner ate and the dishes done he gathered up Jonathan and they moved to the study to relax. Emma poured him a brandy and herself a ginger ale, then sat on the sofa beside him as he held Jonathan. He looked so happy holding their son in his arms. The baby sound asleep and content. 

“John, I think you should go back to work. I know you miss it and I don’t want you to think that you can’t go back to work because of me. I think I can get along alright taking care of Jonathan while you’re gone. When I go to counseling I can take him with me. You have taken time off since the beginning to take care of me and I don’t want you to feel obligated to do that. What really bothers me is, I’m afraid you will come to resent us for making you stay at home.” Said Emma

“Emma, I am not staying at home because you and Jonathan are making me. I enjoy being at home with the both of you. I haven’t went back to work because I want to make sure that you are well enough for me to go back. I don’t want to go back and you not be ready. I know that you are still struggling. Some days are worse than others. What if I went back and something happened and one or the both of you got hurt. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. Emma it’s not work that I miss. What I miss is having you there by my side, defeating the diabolical masterminds together. That’s what I really miss. I could never resent the two of you for making me stay home. You haven’t made me stay home. I have stayed because I want to.” He said

“But what of the new job, you have always been a field agent. I can’t imagine that you are ever going to like having a desk job and not be able to get out in the field. Will you come to hate us for making you take the desk job?” she ask softly

“I could never hate either of you for taking the new job. It wasn’t your idea. It was mine. Made long before Jonathan was born or I even knew of his existence. When I had decided to propose, I had already come to the decision that if you said yes. I was sure you would by the way. I would take the new job and that was for one simple reason. I wanted us to have a family together and I wanted to be able to come home every day and be with my family. Field agents have no business having a family. It’s too dangerous, not only for the agent but for the family also. I wasn’t at the time and am not now, willing to put my family or myself in danger just to be a field agent. I won’t risk leaving behind my beautiful wife and children to go on without me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Emma, with you and our children. For that reason and that reason only, I have given up being a field agent. I may get out in the field once in a while with my partner, but it will not be for anything that would be considered even remotely dangerous. I will be a department head after all, you can’t have them risking life and limb. It will just be to keep field status. I love you and Jonathan and you both mean more to me than anything. I will go back, but it will be as a department head and it will be when I think you are ready for me to go back.” He said

“I didn’t know that you had made the decision that long ago and I didn’t know why you had made that decision. I had assumed we had forced you into it. I just want you to be happy.” Said Emma

“I am happy. I am very happy. I have you and Jonathan, that’s what makes me happy. I would have nothing, without the two of you. I love you both very much.” He said as he leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips

“You will have a partner? I didn’t know department heads had partners. Who is this fellow? Do I know Him?” she ask

“Well they don’t usually, but it was a special request on my part. The higher ups agreed to it. She’s a wonderful lady actually. Trustworthy, brilliant, experienced and quite beautiful. With legs that go on forever.” He said smiling

“Wait, what? He’s a she? I don’t like where this is heading. She’s beautiful and she has long legs? I don’t think I like this lady already and I certainly don’t care for your description of her. I never thought myself a jealous person or of having to guard my territory but I will have to inform her that you are quite taken. I sincerely hope I don’t have to worry about you keeping your hands and all other body parts to yourself.” said Emma hotly 

“Emma my love, I will not be keeping my hands or any other body parts from this particular lady. She has beautiful brown eyes and stunning titian tresses. She also knows that I am quite taken. She wears my wedding band on her finger and is the mother of my son.” He smiled

“Oh you naughty man. You did that on purpose. You will have to pay for that later.” she exclaimed

“I plan on it. I told them that you were to still be my partner or I couldn’t take the job. I’d have to retire instead, they agreed to my request. So you are officially still my partner, if that’s alright.” 

“I’m still your partner? That’s wonderful. Thank you, sweetheart. That means a great deal to me.” She said softly as a tear escaped

He reached over and brushed her tear away with his thumb. “You will always be my only partner my dear. Here, come snuggle up with Jonathan and I.” he put his arm on the back of the sofa and she slid over next to him as close as she could get. He put his arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. Jonathan in one arm and Emma in the other. He was holding both of his loves. They sat like that on the sofa till nine o’clock. Jonathan woke then and let his parents know that it was time for him to eat. 

Emma sat up and freed a breast from her dress as her husband turned toward her with the baby and held him to her. She took him in her arms as he latched on. He loved watching her feed him. Steed smiled and caressed the little lad’s cheek with his finger as he nursed. The baby half smiled around the nipple and milk leaked out the corner of his mouth. A huge smile broke out on Steed’s face and Emma giggled.

The baby finished that side and Emma burped him then put him to her other breast. When the baby was all done Emma burped him again. Steed stood from the sofa and then carefully took the baby from her. Taking her hand, he helped her up. They turned out the lights and then locked the door as they made their way upstairs. Stopping at the nursery, they changed the baby and just before placing him in his crib they kissed his little forehead. Hand in hand they made their way toward their bedroom. 

They both moved to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Steed slipped into his sleep pants and watched his wife as she undressed then cleaned the milk from her breasts before slipping into her night dress. He waited till she was done and then taking her hand walked her to the bed. He turned down the bedding and then handed her into it before climbing in himself. They met in the middle. Softly caressing and kissing tenderly as if it were their first time being intimate.

The feel of his hands lightly pressing the silk of her night dress against her skin was highly erotic. The muscles in his chest and arms were flexing with every stroke of his hand and calling out to her to be touched. She rubbed her palm against his chest, feeling the muscles move. She raised her leg over his, sliding it against the fabric of his sleep pants all the way to his hip and then down again. Only to make the journey back up once more.  
His palm brushed over a breast through her night dress, making the nipple stand to attention and eliciting a gasp in pleasure from her. Breaking their kiss, his lips moved to her neck as he continued to caress her breast and tease the nipple. 

She let her hand move of its own accord to the front of his sleep pants and stroke the length of his manhood through the soft fabric, causing him to growl with delight.

He pulled the front of her night dress down enough to free her breast and took it into his mouth. Sucking and licking then teasing the nipple. His hand moving down to stroke up her thigh and under her night dress to grasp her bum.   
She slipped her hand into the front of his pants and gently grasp his erection. Stroking the length of it with her hand and spreading the early semen across the tip with her thumb. 

He released her breast and eased her onto her back, sliding her night dress up as he kissed her and she pushed his pants down. He got to his knees and as she raised up he slipped the night dress off over her head then lay her back down. He kicked off his pants and lay between her spread legs, kissing her lips hungrily before moving down to her neglected breast. 

She scratched her nails lightly across his back, making him growl around the breast in his mouth. His hand moved in a caress down her rib cage and to her center, finding her wet with arousal. He parted her folds and eased a finger inside her. 

She scratched at the short hairs on the back of his head, in that spot that always made him purr as he began to stroke in and out of her. She was close, he could tell in the way she was breathing. He wouldn’t deny her. With a swipe of his thumb against her clitoris, she was there. Clenching and releasing around his finger as he continued to stroke and a rush of wetness. He released her breast and moved down her body, kissing and licking as he went, still stroking his finger. When he reached her center he added a second finger and took her with his mouth, kissing and licking as he made love to her. 

She had her fingers in his hair, running them through it as he pleasured her. Then holding it in her fingers as if it were a lifeline as she neared the edge. Her legs began to tremble, her breathing irregular. He quickened the strokes and licks. She was there, her back arching up off the bed. Her fingers stiffening in his hair. His name, a long scream from her lips. Her walls squeezing his fingers incredibly hard. He kept on, dragging it out impossibly long. She collapsed on the bed, completely limp. He eased his fingers from her and placed a kiss to her clitoris before moving.

He knew what had happened as soon as she went limp. He lay down beside her and gathered her in his arms, gently caressing her back and hair. He hadn’t meant to make her black out, he was just trying to give her a really good orgasm. It always scared him when that happened and it hadn’t happened in quite a while. Ten minutes later, she was starting to come around. 

He was still holding her to him when she awoke. She was a bit confused at first, didn’t really know what had happened. She thought maybe they were making love and she fell asleep, until he told her she blacked out. She was embarrassed then and felt really bad. Here he had given her a wonderful orgasm and she had passed out leaving him with nothing. She apologized profusely. He told her she didn’t need to apologize, he was just glad she was alright. He was happy she had enjoyed it so much, it just scared him when it happened. She told him, they should pick up where she left off. He told her they didn’t have to. Yes, they did she said. 

She pushed him over on his back and lay atop him between his spread legs. She caressed his face and kissed his lips as he rubbed her back. She run her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her. She kissed him passionately, her tongue warring with his as his hands moved down to grasp her bottom. She broke from his mouth to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Nipping him where his shoulder and neck meet before moving down his chest to a male nipple. Swirling her tongue around it and then flicking it before sucking on it as her fingers pinched and rolled the other nipple. Switching to the other side, she showed them equal attention.

His hands moved up her back as she moved lower. Kissing and licking his abdomen as she went, then down one leg all the way to his toes. With his foot held in her hand, she licked around his big toe before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it. When she released it, she rub the pad against her nipple before moving to the other foot and doing the same with it. She moved up that leg, kissing and licking as she went. Caressing the insides of his legs and spreading them further as she moved up between them. When she reached the center, his manhood stood tall and proud.   
She licked the underside of his shaft from root to tip before taking the head in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Placing her hand at the base, she held him as she licked the head like a lollipop before licking the underside again. She moved lower and took his balls in her mouth one at a time. Sucking and licking them and sucking again. Releasing them, she licked the underside of his shaft again from root to tip before taking him into her mouth as far as she could. She alternated between sucking and licking him while rolling his balls in her hand. He was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing, but if she didn’t stop soon. Just then she released him from her mouth and moved over him, straddling his pelvis and taking him in hand to guide him inside her. 

She eased down onto him, taking him into herself. She was very wet, incredibly tight and felt so good. She was seated on his lap, giving herself time to adjust. He could feel her walls pulsing around him. He placed his hands on her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She grasp his forearms and started to move on him, slowly at first then faster. He planted his feet on the bed so he could better meet her with his own thrusts. She was riding him harder, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on her body. He was thrusting up as she came down, he moved his hands to her hips to help her. She lean back, put her hands on his knees.

They were both breathing hard, very close to orgasm. He could feel her trying to hold it back. She wanted to make sure he came. That wasn’t going to be a problem, he was ready to explode. “Cum for me Emma” he gasped. He thrust up hard into her, then again. “JOHHHNNNN” she screamed as the orgasm hit her. Her nails biting into his skin as her vagina spasmed around his hard shaft. The feel of her orgasm triggered his. “Emmmmaaaaa” he growled as he thrust up into her hard one last time, releasing his seed deep inside her. When the spasms started to ease, he took her hand and pulled her toward him. She lay upon his chest, still trying to catch her breath. He could feel her walls still pulsing around him as he held her head to his chest with one hand and caress her back gently with the other. 

He could feel the scars from many of the lash marks, but they were getting smaller. He never said anything to her about the scars on her body. He didn’t see them as ugly and they didn’t take away from her beauty. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He saw them as a testament to her courage and strength for all that she had endured. Eventually they would be gone and only be a bad memory. He held her tighter to him. She had only been back six months.

He wished that he wouldn’t have let her leave that fateful night. He should have made her stay. He should have married her before Peel came back. She would not have gone through what she did, had he married her sooner. She would not have these scars and she would not have had to endure everything that she did those terrible four months. They would have learned of Jonathan together. They could have enjoyed those first five months of her pregnancy together. They could have been together.

He still hated that bastard, still wished Peel were alive so he could beat the man to death. He held her tighter. He should have went out to the Peel farm himself. He should have searched the place himself. He should have wrapped his hands around Peels throat and squeezed till he told him where she was. He should have torn the place apart till he found her. He should have stopped Peel from taking her in the first place.

There were so many things he should have done and he didn’t do anything. He made her do it all, endure it all. He made her escape, made her find help. He made her find him. He made her carry their child alone, made her carry the burden of what she had been through. He made her do it all because he wasn’t strong enough. He still wasn’t. She still meant more to him than anything. He would die without her. He did die, he felt dead when she was missing. He could never lose her again. He loved her with every part of his being. 

“I love you Emma” he said as he held her, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye

“I love you too John” she said softly against his skin as she brushed the tear away 

“Please don’t cry. They will fade some day and you won’t remember them. Until then, just try to ignore how ugly they are. Picture in your mind how beautiful I was before, not how ugly I am now.” She whispered thickly

He held her tighter to him.“My love, you are not ugly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You mean everything to me, I love you with every part of me. I am upset because there are so many things I should have done differently. Things that could have prevented all of what happened from happening. That is why I am upset. I am at fault for what you went through because I failed you. I am so sorry my love” he cried

“None of what happened is your fault sweetheart. If anything it is mine. I should have known better. I should have been able to get away. I should have been able to stop him. I should never have left you. I don’t know how many times I wished, I had made different choices from the start. I made the wrong choices and for that we have both paid dearly. These scars are just the reminder of what happened because I made a wrong choice.” She said softly

“Emma, I never want to hear you say that what happened was your fault. It wasn’t. It was HIS fault. HE is the one that took you from me. HE is the one that hurt you. HE did those things and HE is responsible, not you.”

“Not you either John”

“I love you Emma, that’s all I know and I will always love you” he said as he kissed her forehead

“I love you too sweetheart and I will always love you. In this life and the next.” Said Emma before placing a kiss upon his chest.

Holding her to his chest he sat up and grabbed the blankets at his feet. He pulled the blankets over them as he lay back against the bed, still holding her to him. He liked it when she slept on him. She wasn’t heavy by any means and he could hold her in his arms like this. Caressing her back and running his fingers through her hair. 

“Are you comfortable my love?” 

“MMmm yes, sweetheart. Are you?”

“Absolutely” 

Moments later they drifted off to sleep. 

Two weeks later Steed was walking into the Ministry to start his new job as Head of Counter Espionage. He really was excited about the new job. He would be in charge of several teams and although it would mean more paperwork he was still excited about it. He had a new office which was quite a bit larger than his old office and a personal assistant named Parker. He was a young fellow just starting out, but he came well regarded. He met the young man last week as he was preparing to take the new position and Parker seemed like a competent fellow. He told Steed that all of his things from his old office were to be moved to the new office. So he should be all settled in when he got there this morning. 

He had been a little hesitant to go back to work so soon after Jonathan was born, but Emma insisted that she and Jonathan would be fine. He would only be gone during the day after all. She would take Jonathan with her when she went to counseling and then they would return home. Everything would be fine. So he had decided to bite the bullet and go back to work. Emma wouldn’t be completely alone at the Estate anyway. Gerard would be there most of the day to work and take care of the polo ponies and horses, so if she needed something she could always ask Gerard for help. 

He entered the outer office to find Parker busy at his desk. 

“Good morning Parker, how goes it today?” said Steed as he made his way toward his office

“Everything goes well Mr. Steed. Your office has been all set up and the files for today are on your desk. You have a meeting with Teams 1 and 2 at ten and eleven. Teams 3 and 4 will be at one and two. The personnel files for all four teams are on your desk as well as the itineraries for the meetings. Is there anything else you need Mr. Steed?” ask Parker

“No, I think that about covers it. I have one request. If Mrs. Steed ever calls, she is to be patched straight through to me no matter what. She always gets first priority. Understood?” said Steed

“Absolutely Mr. Steed. Mrs. Steed is Priority one. Understood” replied Parker

“Thank you Parker” said Steed as he entered his office

He closed the door behind him and looked around at his new domain. All of his things were indeed here. Emma’s paintings were hanging on the walls as they should be and even his drinks cabinet had been brought up. Jolly Good. He sat as his desk and looked over the files to prepare for his meetings.

At home, Emma and Jonathan were getting along just fine. She had just finished feeding and changing his nappy. She carried him down stairs and into the study where she had her office set up. She placed him in his bassinet and then sat down at her desk to begin working. Three hours later she had finished for the day and it was time to feed Jonathan again. She picked up the little baby and carried him upstairs to the nursery. After changing his nappy she sat down in the rocker and started feeding him. He had finished nursing on one side and was just starting on the other side when Emma heard someone coming up the stairs. She assumed it was Steed. Whoever it was stopped just outside the nursery and knocked gently against the partially closed door.

“Mrs. I don’t mean to disturb you. I cut my finger and was hoping you could see to it for me?” said Gerard

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She had been scared there for a moment when he had knocked. 

“Yes Gerard, I can take care of it. Could you give me about ten minutes? Then I’ll be down. Just keep pressure on it.” said Emma

“Of course, Mrs. I’ll be in the kitchen.” He answered

She heard him as he moved away from the door and down the steps, heard the third step squeak. She finished feeding and burping the baby, then after buttoning up her dress she carried him downstairs to the kitchen. Gerard was standing at the sink holding a handkerchief on his finger. Emma lay the baby in his basket on the center of the table and then moved to the sink to tend to Gerard.

He had cut his finger pretty deep and it was still bleeding. She had him keep pressure on it as she went into the mudroom to get the first aid kit. When she returned, she cleaned the wound and used surgical glue to close it and then she bandaged it for him. He thanked her and then left the house to continue his work outside. 

Emma moved to the table then gathered Jonathan to her and held him to her chest. She hadn’t really been around Gerard that much and never without her husband. She was scared and it had been difficult to be so near to him and not run, but he had needed her help. He had not made any move to touch her, get nearer to her or even speak. He had simply stood stock still. As soon as she was done bandaging him, he had moved away, said thank you and left. She was grateful for that. He must have known that she was scared and struggling to keep in control. 

As she held the baby to her chest and paced the kitchen, she began to calm. She pressed her lips to his little forehead and kissed him. She loved this little baby so very much, he saved her every day. She took a deep cleansing breath, held it for a minute and released it. She was much calmer now. She placed a kiss upon the baby’s forehead and then placed him in his basket. It was time for her to eat some lunch. 

After lunch Emma started a load of laundry then gathered Jonathan up and headed upstairs for a nap. She put the baby in his crib and then lay down on her bed to rest. Two hours later she awoke to the sound of Jonathan crying in his crib. She hurried to him and lifted him from his bed. He stopped crying almost immediately. She apologized to the baby, telling him that she hadn’t meant to sleep so long.

She changed his nappy and then carried him over to the rocking chair to feed him. He latched on as though he were starving. She looked at her watch, she wasn’t late feeding him. He must be having a growth spurt. She would have to feed him sooner, every two and a half hours instead of three. She finished feeding and burping him and then just rocked him for a bit.

He lay in her arms and just look, watching her as she watched him. She smiled at him and he smiled back and kicked his legs. His little arms waving. She rubbed her finger against his little cheek and he smiled and then turned his head to try to get her finger in his mouth. She laughed. He cooed at her. He was so adorable. She tickled his belly and he grabbed at her hand as he smiled, grasping one of her fingers and pulling it to his mouth. She talked to him as he tried to chew on her knuckle, a look of intense concentration on his face. She laughed. He cooed at her. She gathered him up along with a blanket and rattle and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. It was time to start dinner. Daddy would be home in a couple of hours. 

Once in the kitchen, she lay the blanket over top of the rug on the kitchen floor. She lay Jonathan on the blanket and then handed the rattle to him. His eyes lit up and he smiled, then he shook the rattle like there was no tomorrow. Arms waving, legs kicking and cooing sounds to go along with the noise of the rattle. The expressions on his face changing every minute from amazement to amusement. Moments later he was trying to put it in his mouth. Emma smiled at him. 

She prepared a dinner of roasted chicken and steamed vegetables, a salad with homemade cherry tomato vinaigrette and a cool strawberry chiffon pie. The chicken and vegetables were in the oven. The salad and pie were prepared and in the ice box. She made some fresh lemonade and set the table. John would be home in about thirty minutes. She should feed and change Jonathan now before his daddy arrived. She knelt down and picked the little boy up from the blanket and held him to her as she stood. She carried him upstairs to the nursery and changed his nappy then sat in the rocker and fed him. Twenty five minutes later mother and baby were coming down the stairs and heading toward the kitchen to finish dinner. 

John Steed turned onto the driveway of the Estate and followed it back to his home. His first day back at the Ministry had went well. He worked with a fine group of agents and his personal assistant Parker was very good at his job. He knew what he was doing and he did it well. Steed liked that. He had been busy all day but it wasn’t hectic or stressful. There wasn’t a great deal of paperwork either. Parker handled most of the paperwork. All he had to do was read over it, make sure it was the way he wanted it and sign it. If it was correspondence, he just had to read it and respond. It really had turned out to be a good day and he liked the job as well.

As he drew nearer the house, he hoped that Emma and Jonathan had gotten along alright by themselves. He saw Gerard leaving the stable and heading toward his truck as he pulled up to the house. He drove the jag into the garage and then headed out the back door to the stable to speak with him before he left. He was just climbing into his truck when Steed neared the stables.

“Good evening Gerard, how did things go today?” he ask

“Good Evenin Mr. Steed, things went fairly well. I had a wee bit of an accident when I was trimming the horse’s hooves earlier today. Cut me own finger pretty deep. I’m sorry, but I had to bother your Mrs. to bandage it for me. She was in the nursery tending the wee lad, I dinna go in. I knock and explain what happen from outside the door. She tell me she be down to see to it as soon as she be done. Just keep pressure on it. She came down and seen to my finger, fixed it up right good you see. I could tell she was scared, she shake the whole time. I just stood very still and dinna even speak. When she had it all bandaged, I stepped back and told her thank you as I left the house. She did real well Mr. Steed. She dinna run away even though she was scared. She fought against the fear. She is a very strong lady. Tell her I said thank you. Good night, Mr. Steed.”

“Good night Gerard. I’ll tell her”

Steed walked toward the house as Gerard drove away. He was so happy for her. She had fought against her own fear to help Gerard. He smiled, he couldn’t wait to see her and Jonathan.

Jonathan was lying on the blanket on the floor playing with his rattle. Emma had poured their drinks and removed the food from the oven. The salad was on the table and she was dishing up their plates when her husband came into the kitchen. He saw her at the counter and hearing the rattle looked down at the floor and saw Jonathan.

“Good evening family” he said as he stepped further into the kitchen

“Good evening sweetheart, how was your day?” ask Emma 

He stepped up behind her and put his hands on her hips as he nuzzled against her neck and kissed her. 

“MMMmmm it was good, now it’s even better. I have missed you both terribly today. You smell delightful, you taste amazing and you feel absolutely exquisite.” He said as he caressed her abdomen and kissed her passionately. 

“Oh John, dinner will get cold again if you keep this up.” She said as she tilt her head to give him better access to her neck

The baby cooed loudly as he shook his rattle at them. 

Steed smiled against her neck. “When did he get to be so noisy?” 

“He started really playing with the rattle a few days ago, now he has decided he has something to say as well” replied Emma

Steed turned his head to look at Jonathan. The baby was very excited right this minute.

“He looks like he’s trying to kick start a motorbike with both feet right now. I’ve never seen him move so much.” He said smiling

“He’s probably excited to see you. Play with him for a minute while I finish our plates.” Said Emma

Steed stepped over to the baby on the floor. He looked down at the little lad who was kicking and waving his arms. A smile upon his face, he knelt down to the little boy and tickle his tummy. The baby cooed at him and grabbed his hand then pulled it to his mouth. He let the little lad chew on his knuckle, then he was trying to suck on it. Steed laughed. The baby cooed. He picked the little boy up and held him in his arms. The baby smiled at him, moving his mouth as if to tell him a story and then cooed again. He was so adorable. He stood with the baby in his arms and carry him over to the table, placing him in his basket that sat in the center. 

Emma sat their plates on the table and then sat down in her chair as her husband moved to the sink to wash up. When he was done, he returned to the table and they began to eat dinner.

“So how did everything go with the two of you today?” he asked

“Oh, everything went fine. I worked in the office a few hours, did some laundry and had a nap. Your son must be going through a growth spurt. He has decided he must eat every two and a half hours instead of three. He was crying when I woke so I thought I had over slept. I hadn’t, he was just hungry again.” she said

“Well, he is a growing boy and he looks like he grew two inches while I was gone today.” He laughed

“I don’t know about two inches in length, girth maybe.” She smiled

“I spoke to Gerard just before he left. He ask me to tell you “thank you” for tending to his finger. He said you did an excellent job.” 

“The cut was pretty deep, I had to tend to it. It would not have been right to do otherwise.” She said

“He told me you handled it very well. That you were scared, but you still tended to his wound.” 

Emma sat her fork down and clasped her hands in her lap. She looked down at them and spoke softly

“I’m sorry, I was terribly afraid. I knew that he needed my help, so I did the best I could. He never moved or spoke, just stood still while I tended his finger. I’m grateful for that. I don’t know what would have happened if he would have done differently. I know that I was shaking the whole time, I hoped that he didn’t notice. It was very difficult. When I was done, he stepped back and left the house. Said thank you as he went out the door. I held Jonathan to me afterword and paced the kitchen till I calmed down. I’m sorry, I thought I was doing better.” 

He left his chair and knelt in front of her, slowly reaching up and brushing away the tears that had escaped. Then he took her hands in his.

“Emma there is nothing for you to be sorry for. You were put into a position that you hadn’t been into before and you handled it really well. Gerard told me he could tell you were afraid, that’s why he didn’t move or speak. He didn’t want to make it any harder on you than it already was. The main thing is that you didn’t run, you pushed the fear aside to help him. That was the first thing he said to me, that you fought the fear to tend to his injury. He was proud of you Emma and so am I. You haven’t been around Gerard by yourself, today you were and you handled it really well. You are doing better. It hasn’t been that long and you are making huge strides. It will get easier my dear. Someday you won’t be afraid anymore.” He said 

He slowly stood and leaning toward her tenderly kissed her lips as he caressed her cheek.

“Now, let’s finish our dinner. Then I want to spend some time holding my family.” He smiled  
Emma nod her head and then he turned and sat back down.

They retired to the study after dinner and sat on the sofa. He held Jonathan in one arm and Emma with the other. The little lad shook his rattle and cooed and kicked his legs as his daddy held him. Emma sat as close to her husband as possible with her head on his shoulder. They both played with the baby, tickling his tummy and the bottom of his feet. John told them all about his first day at work. Emma and the baby listening with rapt attention to every word. 

Jonathan told them all about his day as well, with coos and a myriad of other baby sounds. His little mouth moving as if he were telling them a novel of information. His parents smiling and laughing as he carried on. Before long he quit talking and his hands went to his mouth. He started chewing and then sucking on his fingers. The universal language of ‘I’m Hungry”. Emma unbuttoned her dress and freed a breast then her husband handed the little lad over to her to be fed. The baby latched on and settled down as he ate, his little hand laying against her breast. 

John watched as the baby nursed. He was always amazed by the fact that from birth a baby knew exactly what to do with a breast. They just knew that was where the food came from. He loved watching Emma feed Jonathan. Women were so amazing. His wife in particular was the most amazing of all.

He understood the mechanics of how babies were made and he knew how they grew inside the body and birth. It just amazed him that something so very tiny that you needed a microscope to see it, could come together with something equally tiny inside her body and turn into a baby that was just as tiny. Then that tiny little life could grow safely inside her, getting bigger every day. Till one day it was big enough to be birthed into this world. That baby would then continue to grow every day of its life and it all started inside his beautiful wife’s body. Amazing. 

He hoped that they would have more children. He would then be able to be there from the start. They should probably wait a bit though. Emma was still underweight and still recovering. There was no reason to hurry. In a year or two maybe. Besides, she was breastfeeding. He was certain he had read somewhere that you couldn’t get pregnant while breastfeeding. That’s probably why Dr. Slattery hadn’t mentioned anything about birth control when they were at their last appointment. 

He looked over at Emma as she fed Jonathan. She was so very beautiful and such a wonderful mommy. She was a wonderful wife also. He put his arm on the back of the sofa behind her and she looked at him and smiled. He couldn’t be happier. 

When the baby was finished eating Emma handed him over to his daddy while she fastened her dress. She watched her husband as he held the baby and burped him. He was a great daddy. He loved Jonathan and he liked to play with him and hold him, he helped take care of him. He was a wonderful husband also. He helped her with the baby and he took care of her. He held her and he loved her. He was her best friend. She would be lost without him and Jonathan. She loved them both immensely. She smiled at them as the baby laughed at the faces his daddy was making at him. They made her happy.

When it was time for bed, John carried baby Jonathan upstairs as Emma shut off the lights and locked the door. She found them in the nursery. Her husband was changing the baby’s nappy and had his night clothes laid out. She helped him dress the little lad and then they kissed his little forehead before they put him to bed in his crib. Hand in hand they entered their own room and prepared for bed. 

They slipped into bed naked and lay facing each other. Neither said anything or even touched for several minutes. They just lay there and looked at each other. Finally John slowly reached up and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, then lightly touched her face with his fingertips. Feeling the contours and the softness. Her forehead, eyes and nose. Then over her cheek bones to her chin and across her lips. 

She kissed his finger. He smiled. She smiled back. He leant toward her and tenderly kissed her lips as his hand moved down her neck and onto her shoulder. He stroked down her arm to her fingers and gently took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers, the back of her hand, her wrist and then her palm. He placed her hand against his chest. He moved his hand back up her arm and then down her side to her hip in a gentle caress. Then down her thigh to her knee, gently grasping it and pulling her leg up onto his hip. Back up her thigh, up over her bum and on up her back to her shoulder. Up over her shoulder and down her chest to her breast. He kissed her again as he fondled her, stroking the nipple with his thumb. 

She was caressing his chest, where her palm lay against him. Teasing the nipple she found with her own thumb. The leg that lay upon his hip stroking against his soft skin, her foot rubbing the back of his leg. She pulled closer to him so that they almost touch and moved her hand between them to stroke his solid erection. 

He dipped his head and took her breast into his mouth as he moved his hand to her bum and pulled her tighter to him. Moving his hand down her bum and between her legs, dipping a finger into her wetness. Teasing her as he suckled her breast. He dipped his finger in a little farther before pulling back then a little farther again. He pulled her closer still. This time he slid his finger into her opening all the way and began to stroke in and out of her. 

His erection was trapped against her, between her folds and against her clitoris. She was pulled up tight against him. Grasping at his muscular back and behind as he stroked his finger in and out of her as he thrust his hips against her. Rubbing his hard shaft against her clitoris as he suckled at her breast. He felt the orgasm take her and she tightened around his finger and a rush of wetness coated it. He released her breast and removing his finger from her took himself in hand. He slid easily into her wetness and lazily began to stroke within her. 

After several minutes he turned them so she lay on her back. She wrapped her legs high around him. He kept the pace deliberately slow. Kissing her and caressing her hair as he slowly moved in and out of her. Gently loving her as she should be loved. Before long it became too much. He moved his hands under her, behind her back and up to her shoulders. His strokes became faster and harder. His hands on her shoulders preventing her from sliding further up the bed as he pushed into her. 

She was grasping at his back, her nails biting into his skin. She was almost there, he could feel it. He was nearly there himself. He thrust faster and harder into her, his balls slapping against her. He felt her climax start as she screamed his name “JOHHHHNNNNN” her walls clenching him so tightly it almost hurt. The head of his erection swelled and exploded with his own orgasm as he answered her “EMMMMAAAA” his semen spewing forth to fill her. Several minutes later, after their breathing and heart rates had slowed they still lay there in post coital bliss. Kissing, caressing and just enjoying the moment. Eventually he slipped from her body and helped her from the bed. After cleaning up they slipped into their sleep wear and climbing into bed took up their usual positions. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart and her leg over his. His arm wrapped around her, they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, after they had eaten breakfast. John kissed his wife and son and headed for work at the Ministry. Emma had already fed and changed Jonathan, now they were getting around to go to counseling. She packed his diaper bag and carrying him out to the Range Rover, fastened him into his car seat and they made their way toward Dr. Jamison’s office in London. 

Arriving at the Doctor’s office, she checked in with reception and then had a seat in the waiting room. They were a few minutes early. While she waited she played with Jonathan on her lap, he was busy shaking his rattle at her and telling her a story. 

“That’s a beautiful baby you have there” said a voice 

Emma looked up startled. There was an elderly lady taking the seat next to her.

“Oh a, Thank you” she said

“Is he your first?” the lady ask

“Yes, he is” said Emma

“He’s very cute. About three months I’d say” 

“Almost” replied Emma

“Postpartum depression?” the lady ask

“Excuse me?” 

“Postpartum depression. That’s why you are here to see Dr. Jamison.” The lady replied

“No” 

“You don’t have to be ashamed, many a new mother have it. I see her because my husband died and I am depressed   
about it.” said the lady

“I don’t have postpartum depression. That’s not why I’m here.” Said Emma 

“Why else would a young lady like you be here? An eating disorder, that’s what it is. I should have known. You are terribly thin. Especially for someone with a new baby.” The lady suggested

“No, I don’t have an eating disorder either. I’m sorry, but I need to move” said Emma hastily

As Emma stood with Jonathan to move to a different seat, the lady reached out and grabbed her arm pulling Emma’s sleeve back as she did. 

“I’m not trying to… my dear do you hurt yourself….. what have you done to your wrist?” the lady ask

Emma held Jonathan tight to her chest and the lady wouldn’t let go of her arm. The woman at the reception desk seen that something was going on and stood, heading toward Emma.

“Please, let go. I’m begging you. You don’t understand” said Emma fearfully

The old lady looked at Emma and then back at her wrist. It dawned on her, that the marks may actually be something entirely different. She quickly let go of Emma.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” The elderly lady said remorsefully

Emma backed away from her, holding Jonathan to her chest. Clearly frightened by what had happened. The receptionist stepped over to them at that moment and touched Emma’s elbow. She screamed, the baby cried.   
The receptionist quickly told her she was sorry, she didn’t mean to scare her. She just wanted to make sure she was alright. Emma clearly, was not alright. She looked at both women and just kept backing up till she was against the corner. She turned into it, her back to the women. Jonathan lay his head against her chest, his little hand against her heart. 

Dr. Jamison came from her office and out into the waiting room to see what the problem was. She saw Emma standing in the corner holding the baby, her back to the room. 

“What in the world is going on out here? What has happened to Emma?” she asked the receptionist

“It’s my fault, I was asking a bunch of questions and making assumptions about why she was here. When I saw her wrists, I ask her why she had hurt herself” said the elderly lady

“I saw that something was happening and that Emma was upset, so I came over to ask if she were alright. I touched her elbow and scared her, she screamed. I tried to apologize, but she was clearly already very upset. She just kept backing up further until, well you see” said the receptionist

Dr. Jamison looked like she wanted to just slap both of the women. 

“Each patient here has a right to privacy. What they are seeing me for is no one’s business but their own. Emma especially. You had no right to question why she was here or to make any assumptions. I can assure you, what that young lady has been through. No one should have to endure. I am sorry but you will have to reschedule. I need this room empty to try and calm her. Have a good day madam.” Said Dr. Jamison to her patient

“Use my office, cancel all my other appointments for today. From now on when Emma comes into this office, I want her either put directly into a room or if there is not one available into my office. Is that understood?” she said to the receptionist

“Yes Doctor” she replied 

“I really am sorry Dr. Jamison” said the elderly lady

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. Good Day” said the Doctor

She waited till the room was empty before she approached Emma. She didn’t get close, just close enough. 

“Emma, its Dr. Jamison. Everyone else is gone, it’s just you, me and Jonathan here now. There is nothing to be scared of. You can turn around now, there is no one here that will hurt you.” 

Emma turned her head to look over her shoulder, the rest of her turned moments later. She had tears tracking down her face. She was still holding Jonathan to her. He didn’t seem to mind, he was rubbing his fingers against her skin. His head against her chest, his other fingers in his mouth. 

“Emma, it’s alright. You’re safe. There’s no one here who will hurt you. Can you come out of the corner, back to a treatment room?”

Emma wiped her tears away and nod her head.

“Alright, come this way” 

She led Emma back to a treatment room and had her sit on the settee. Jonathan sat on her lap. Emma handed him his rattle. The counseling session began.

Two hours later the session was over. Dr. Jamison ask Emma if she needed her to call Steed at work and have him take her home. Emma said no. She would be ok, she was going straight home. She ask if she could feed Jonathan before she left. The doctor told her that was perfectly fine. She could use the room and leave when she was ready. Emma fed and changed Jonathan and then made to leave. The Doctor bid her a good rest of her day and told her she would see her again on Friday. 

Emma left the office and then after fastening Jonathan in his car seat climbed into the Range Rover and headed home.   
As soon as Emma had left the office. Dr. Jamison called Steed at work.

“Steed here”

“Mr. Steed it’s Dr. Jamison”

“Hello Doctor. How are things going today?” he ask

“That’s why I called. Emma arrived a few minutes early today and was sitting in the waiting room. One of the other patients, an elderly lady, started asking Emma a bunch of questions and making assumptions about why she was here. When Emma tried to move away from the lady, she grabbed Emma’s arm and wouldn’t let go. She saw the marks on Emma’s wrist and accused her of hurting herself. Emma was frightened and ask her to let go, told her she didn’t understand. The lady finally did release her but the damage had already been done. Then the receptionist who had witnessed what had happened stepped in and touched Emma. It only made things worse. When I heard her scream I came from my office and found her standing in the corner, her back to the room. I had the whole office cleared and was able to talk Emma out of the corner and into a treatment room. I did counsel her today. We did a regular session in addition to discussing what happened in the waiting room. Before she left I ask her if she needed me to contact you to come get her. She refused, said she was going straight home. She and Jonathan would be fine. I have taken steps to assure that it won’t happen again, but I wanted to make you aware of what occurred.” She told Steed

“I see. How did she seem when she left?” he ask

“She seemed ok, but I think she was still quite upset about it.” she replied

“Thank you for letting me know Doctor. I appreciate it.” he said

“She didn’t do anything wrong. That awful woman had no business talking to Emma. As I said, it won’t happen again. Good Day Mr. Steed” 

Steed replaced the receiver. Why would someone be so rude to his lovely wife? Asking all kinds of questions that were clearly none of their business. Accusing her of hurting herself. They had no idea what she had been through. What she had endured. Then to grab her arm and not let her go. Emma had to ask her to let her go. That was absurd. Couldn’t that woman see that what she was doing was hurting Emma? Another woman had scared her so with her behavior, that she had taken to a corner to hide. Even other women could be heartless. Then his wife had went ahead with her counseling session. Now she and their son were on their way home. He would leave work now and go home to her. Bring her some flowers too.

He closed the files on his desk and left his office, telling Parker on his way out that something had come up at home. He would see him tomorrow. Parker told him he hoped everything was alright. 

He stopped at the florist on his way out of town and picked up a bouquet of lilies for her and then made his way toward home.

When Emma arrived home, she parked the car in the garage and grabbed the diaper bag. Lifting Jonathan from his car seat, she carried him into the house and placed him on his blanket on the kitchen floor. She handed the baby his rattle and then set about making herself a sandwich. She really wasn’t that hungry but she knew she needed to eat something. A half a ham sandwich would do. She sat down at the table and ate her lunch. When she was done she carried Jonathan upstairs and put him in his crib for a nap. He was tired and quickly fell to sleep. Emma watched him for a few minutes to make sure he was alright and then went to take a nap herself. She lay down on the bed and pulled the afghan over her. She thought about what that old lady had said to her, what she had accused her of. She looked at the marks on her wrists. Did they look like something she had done to herself? She didn’t think so. They looked like…. She knew what they looked like and she knew what had caused them. Just like the other scars. She wanted to forget about them. Why she had them, where they had come from and how she had gotten them. She wanted to wake up one morning and they all be gone and the memory of what had happened to be gone as well.  
She pulled her sleeves down over the scars on her wrists to cover them up so she wouldn’t have to see them, then closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. Jonathan smiling and kicking his legs as he shook his rattle. She and Steed riding in the Bentley down the coast on one of their weekend drives. It didn’t help, she lay there on the bed and started to cry. 

Steed pulled the Jag into the garage and taking the flowers from the passenger seat climbed from the car. He entered the mudroom and walked into the kitchen. The diaper bag sat on the table. All was quiet, they must be taking a nap. He placed the flowers on the counter and moved to the stairs. He bypassed the third step, knowing it would squeak. When he reached the top he stepped into the nursery and peeked into the crib. Jonathan lay there sound asleep, a smile upon his face. Steed smiled, he was such a sweet little boy. He quietly left the nursery and moved toward the bedroom. 

When he got to the door he could hear his wife softly crying. He stepped inside the room. She lay upon the bed, her body shaking with her distress as she cried. He moved toward the bed and sat upon the edge. 

“Emma” he said softly, so as not to scare her

She opened her eyes and looked at him shamefully. She quickly tried to brush away her tears. They refused to quit falling.

“John, I’m so sorry. What are you doing here?” she said tearfully

“I came home to be with my wife” he said “She needed me”

He slowly reached out and caressed her cheek. He stood and moved around the bed, climbing in to lay beside her. She turned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her to him as she cried. She didn’t deserve this, to be treated so unkindly. She had never hurt anyone. She always treated people with kindness and respect. She was the nicest person he had ever known. He held her head to his chest, gently caressing her back as she cried. Speaking softly to her, telling her how beautiful she was. How she was such a wonderful wife and mommy. How very much he loved her. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. 

He lay with her for two hours and still she slept. He knew Jonathan would be waking soon, so he gently slipped out from under her. Placed a pillow under her head. He went into the nursery and the little lad lay in his crib, wide awake and trying to put his foot in his mouth. When the baby saw him, he let go his foot and started cooing, kicking his legs and waving his arms at his daddy. Steed reached in and picking the baby up carried him to the changing table and changed his nappy. When he left the nursery he looked into the bedroom to check on his wife. She still lay sleeping. 

He carried the baby downstairs and into the study. He lay the baby on a blanket on the floor and sat down beside him. He handed the baby a rattle and play with him on the floor. He knew he would have to wake Emma eventually. The baby would need to eat. For now though, he would let her rest. He and Jonathan played on the floor for another hour and a half. Then he carried the baby in the kitchen and started putting together dinner. Once he had it ready he put it in the oven to bake. He checked his watch, Emma had been asleep for about four hours. He had better wake her or she wouldn’t sleep tonight. Jonathan needed to eat also, he was surprised the little lad hadn’t fussed. He lifted the baby and carried him up the stairs to their bedroom and to his mommy. 

He lay the baby on the bed and lay down next to him so the baby lay between him and Emma. He reached over and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. He smiled. She sleepily smiled back. Jonathan kicked his legs, waved his arms and cooed. Emma looked down at him and smiled. She reached over and stroked the baby’s cheek with her finger. He immediately turned his head and grabbed for her finger, pulling it to his mouth.

“He is hungry I’m afraid, I am unequipped to handle that particular task.” He said smiling

“What time is it?” she ask 

“Almost five” he replied

“Oh no, he should have eaten hours ago. He must be starving. I’m a terrible mother” she cried pushing up from the bed

He reached out and placed his hand on hers.

“Emma, it’s alright. You needed your rest. He hasn’t even fussed. We have been playing. I just thought I had better wake you or you would be unable to sleep tonight.” 

“Alright, but I still need to feed him.” she said wiping away a tear

She sat up and freed a breast, then he handed the baby to her. Jonathan latched on and lay his little hand against her breast as always. When the baby was done eating, John carried him into the nursery and changed his nappy while Emma freshened up.

He and the baby were coming out of the nursery as she came from the bedroom. He took her hand and they went down stairs to check on dinner. It was about a half hour away from being ready. They set the table and he helped her make a salad and some strawberry lemonade as the baby play on his blanket on the floor. She poured their drinks as he took dinner from the oven. He ladled the chicken and dumplings onto their plates and carried them to the table as Emma put together their salads. Together they sat down to eat as Jonathan played. 

Dinner over and the dishes done, John gathered up the baby and taking Emma’s hand they walked into the study. The family sat on the sofa and Emma cuddled up to her husband as he held Jonathan on his lap. The little boy talked and made faces at them as he sat on daddy’s lap. John handed him a soft toy book. The fabric pages made all kinds of different sounds. Squeaks, and crinkles and pops. It had lots of different colors and a mirror like page. The baby looked at the book and put it in his mouth. He didn’t care much for the taste by the look on his face. His parents laughed. He shook the book and it made noise. His eyes got big, he liked that. Emma turned to the mirror like page and pointed to it.

“That’s you Jonathan, do you see?” she said

The baby smiled and tried to put the page in his mouth. John laughed. The baby smiled. He shook the book some more and it made more noise. The baby cooed, his mouth moving like he was telling a story.

John and Emma pointed out the different colors and told him what they were. They turned the pages and squeezed each one so the baby could hear the different sounds and they told him what the sounds were. Jonathan loved it. They played with the little boy for quite some time. Eventually the little family settled down and just relaxed. 

John handed Emma the little boy then got up to get himself a brandy and her a ginger ale before returning to the sofa. He sat down in the corner of the sofa then Emma and the baby sat between his legs, laying back against his chest. He put his arm around them, holding them both to him. The baby was getting sleepy and lay with his head against Emma chest. She had her arm under his bottom holding him. He loved this time when he could just sit and hold his family. They meant more to him than anything. He rubbed the baby’s back as he rolled his head against her chest. She would have to feed him soon and then it would be time for bed. He kissed the top of her head. He loved her the most.

“I love you John” she said

“I know, I love you too Emma” he replied

“You heard about today” said Emma

“Yes, Dr. Jamison called me right after you left her office” he replied

“That’s why you came home early?” she ask

“My wife needed me” he stated

She nod her head. She couldn’t speak, she was too emotional. He held them tighter and placed his head next to hers, kissed her cheek. 

They sat for just a bit longer and then Jonathan started to root around for dinner.  
John laughed “I think he’s hungry again”

Emma smiled “Yes, he is”

She sat up and opened her dress, freeing a breast to the little piggy. He latched on even though he was half asleep. When he was completely full Emma burped him and then she made her way upstairs. John shut off the lights and locked the doors then made his way up to the nursery. Emma had just finished changing the baby into his sleep clothes, so they both kissed him and placed him in his crib.

Hand in hand they moved to their bedroom and prepared for bed. Once ready they slipped beneath the covers and took up their usual positions. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart and leg lying over his. His arm around her, he held her to him and told her he loved her. She told him she loved him too. They soon drifted off to sleep. 

Several hours later John awoke. Something was wrong. He wasn’t sure what, but something was wrong. The bed beside him was cold. Where was Emma? He climbed from the bed and looked toward the bathroom. The door was closed, but the light was on. He moved toward it and turned the handle, the door was locked. That was strange, she never locked the door. He knocked softly, there was no answer. He had a bad feeling. 

“Emma, are you alright?” he asked

There was no reply. Something was wrong, very wrong. He had to get in there NOW!  
He backed up and rammed the door with his shoulder. It gave a little. He backed up farther and rammed it again. The door flew open…….CHRIST…...The room was full of steam. It was so hot you could hardly breathe. His wife sat in the tub, in her night dress, crying and furiously scrubbing at the scars on her arms and wrists. Her skin was bright red, she had scrubbed so hard in some places she was actually bleeding. Turning the water red. He hurried over to her and reached into the tub to pull the plug. The water was so hot he could barely stand it. She just kept scrubbing, like she didn’t know he was there. He reached out and took hold of the hand that was doing the scrubbing to stop her. She just looked at his hand as it held hers still.

“Emma” he said

She looked up at him, seeing him for the first time. 

“I can’t get them off, they won’t go away” she cried

“Emma, they’re scars. You can’t scrub them off.” He said

“I don’t want them, I want them to go away” she cried, as she tried to free her hand to scrub some more.

“Emma, please stop. They will go away, with time. I promise you” he pleaded

“I just want it all to go away” she cried, tears running down her face

“It will my love, with time” he said as he touched her cheek 

He gently took the wash cloth from her hand and tossed it in the dirty laundry basket, then reached into the cupboard and grabbed a stack of towels. He sat them on the counter. He grabbed one up and wrapped it around her, then gently lifted her from the tub. He carried her over to the toilet and sat her upon the closed lid then carefully removed her wet night dress. He gently dried her off as she sat there crying then wrapped her in a dry towel and carried her into their bedroom. He carefully lay her upon the bed then returned to the bathroom for the first aid kit. When he returned to her, he bandaged her wounds. Her wrists being the worst.

He then lay down beside her and gathered her into his arms as she sobbed. He held her to him tightly, afraid to let her go lest she injure herself again. As he lay there and hold her he cried. Cried for all that she had been through, all that she had suffered and was still suffering. Cried for all the unkindness in the world that had brought her to this. Cried for the happy, carefree woman that had been lost. Cried for the lost and afraid woman she had become. Cried for this woman that he so loved, who meant everything to him and he could not help. He cried because he was afraid he was losing her. 

Eventually she cried herself to sleep, but he stayed awake the remainder of the night. Holding her, afraid that if he fell asleep he would wake to find her gone or dead. It wouldn’t be intentional, she just didn’t know sometimes what was happening. Like tonight, she was unaware that she was hurting herself. He would call her Doctor in the morning, tell her what had happened. Ask her what to do.

When morning came, he left the bed and dressed. Jonathan was awake, so he changed him and dressed him too. Going down stairs with the baby, he called Parker. Told him he wasn’t going to make it in today, maybe not the rest of the week. Parker said he understood. Then he called Dr. Jamison, told her what had happened. She told him to bring Emma in to her office as soon as possible, she would have Dr. Slattery be there also. He told her to give him two hours. She said she would.

He packed the baby’s diaper bag and then carried him upstairs so they could wake Emma. She was still asleep. He sat out some underclothes and a sun dress for her and sweater. He carried Jonathan to the bed and softly called her name

“Emma my love”

She sleepily opened her eyes and looked at him and Jonathan. The baby had his hand in his mouth trying to suck his fingers, he was hungry. John smiled at her. She just lay there looking at them.

“Jonathan is hungry and we need to go to town. I need you to get up and I’ll help you get dressed.” He said

“I don’t want to go to town” she said

“We are going to town. Now sit up and feed Jonathan” he said

“I’m not going to town” she replied

“Yes, we are. Sit up and feed Jonathan please, he’s hungry” said John

“Can you help me up please?” she asked tearfully

“Yes of course, what’s wrong?” he asked

“I just hurt” she said

He lay the baby on the middle of the bed and then put his arm behind her shoulders and knees. He carefully lift her and she gasp in pain. He lay her back down. He didn’t know what was wrong. 

“Where does it hurt?” he ask

“Everywhere” she gasp

He unwrapped the towel from around her body. Her skin was angry red, like a sunburn. She had been burned by the water in the tub last night. He should have known. Being as gentle as he could he moved her up the bed as much as possible, then stacked the pillows behind her. He covered her with the sheet then held the baby to her breast. The baby latched on quickly as he was very hungry. Emma lay there and let him hold the baby. She was hurting too badly to do otherwise. When the baby was done on that side he moved him to the other side. When the baby was finished, he burped the little lad and then lay him on the bed next to his mommy. 

He wasn’t sure what to do, he had to get her to town. He was just going to have to do the best he could. Be as gentle as possible in getting her dressed and to town. He uncovered her and grabbing up the sun dress he gently lifted her back from the bed and slipped it carefully over her head. As gently as possible he got the dress onto her. He left everything else off. He carried Jonathan downstairs and put him in his car seat in the Range Rover along with his diaper bag. He returned upstairs and carefully lifted Emma and as gently as possible carried her downstairs and put her in the Range Rover as well. He shut the door of the house then climbed into the car and proceeded to Dr. Jamison’s office. 

The arrived just over an hour later and Emma was in misery. He got out of the car and quickly went inside the office. Dr.’s Slattery and Jamison were waiting inside. He told them that the water in the tub last night had burned Emma and he didn’t know it till he woke her. She was in the car in terrible pain. Dr. Slattery grabbed her medical bag and hurried out to the car. She quickly looked Emma over and then dug around in her bag, she pulled out a bottle and syringe and injected Emma. Moments later she was asleep, Dr. Slattery had sedated her. She told Steed to take Emma to Ministry medical, she and Dr. Jamison would meet him there. He got back in the car and headed to the medical center, the Doctor’s following.

When he arrived at the medical center he parked in the emergency parking area and climbed from the car. A doctor and nurse were coming out the door with a gurney and came over to him. They told him that Dr. Slattery had called and told them that he was coming. Dr.’s Slattery and Jamison parked and came over to them as Steed was lifting Emma from the car. He gently lay her on the gurney and then the doctors all took her into the medical center. He was beside himself and didn’t know what to do for a second. He got back in the car and parked it then as he climbed from the car he grabbed the diaper bag. He removed Jonathan from his car seat and they went into the medical center looking for Emma. 

The security guard pointed him down the hall and he headed that direction. He heard the doctors talking before he got to the exam room, he entered carrying Jonathan. Dr. Slattery was examining her. He was glad he had picked the sundress that buttoned down the front and tied at the shoulders, the Doctor would have ruined it otherwise. Emma looked like she had a really bad sunburn from just above her breasts on down. A nurse was putting an I.V. in her hand. The doctor looked at her bandaged wounds and then drew some blood. She told the nurse to redress Emma’s wounds and to apply burn dressings to her front and back and to put in a catheter. She sent the blood down to the lab. She told Steed to follow her outside, he did.

“Emma’s burns are first degree, usually those types of burns are painful but not serious. The problem here is that the burns cover a great deal of her body. That makes it serious and extremely painful. The burn dressings will help to cool the burn and keep her skin moisturized. The I.V. is to keep her hydrated. We will treat her pain with tramadol, it’s safe for breastfeeding. The other wounds, tell me about them.” Said Dr. Slattery

“I woke during the night, she wasn’t in bed. I had a feeling something was terribly wrong. The bathroom door was closed but the light was on. I went to enter but the door was locked, she never locks the door. When I knocked there was no answer. I broke the door in, there was so much steam in the room and it was so hot it was hard to breathe. She was sitting in the tub in her night dress, scrubbing furiously at her scars. Some of them were bleeding she had scrubbed so hard, turned the water red. I reached into the tub to pull the plug and the water was incredibly hot, I could barely stand it. It took me quite a while to calm her down, she was quite upset. I took her from the tub and removed her wet clothing, wrapped her in a towel and put her in bed. I dressed her wounds then held her all night.” He said

“I see. Dr. Jamison told me what occurred yesterday in her office. She said it bothered Emma a great deal. I think it was just too much for her to handle” she said “She’ll have to stay here a few days Mr. Steed. I’m sorry. We will try to keep her as comfortable as possible. Dr. Jamison will be in later to speak with her, see if she can help her to get through this.” She said

“I don’t understand what happened, she was doing really well. She tended to Gerard’s finger day before yesterday, it was hard for her but she did it. She was doing well. Then this happened. I don’t understand” he said, clearly upset  
“I think everything has been just below the surface. When that woman kept questioning her and then brought attention to her scars, accused her of hurting herself. I think it just brought it all to the forefront and became too much for her to handle. The scars are a constant reminder of what happened.” She replied

“I need to call my office, tell them I won’t be in the rest of the week. Jonathan and I will be staying here till she goes home. I’ll have my sister bring what we need. I’m afraid I’m losing her.” he said emotionally

She placed her hand on his shoulder “We’ll get her through this. She will get better. I don’t believe you’re losing her. Would you like to use my office to make your calls, or need me to take Jonathan for a bit?”

“Yes to both, if that’s alright” he replied

“It’s not a problem, right this way” 

She walked a short way down the hall to an office and opened the door. Steed walked inside, handing Jonathan to her as he did so. She walked off down the hall with the baby as Steed made his calls. Twenty minutes later he left her office and returned to the exam room. It was empty. He went to the nurse’s station and ask where his wife and baby were and the nurse told him that Emma had been moved to a private room. Dr. Slattery and Jonathan were with her. He made his way to Emma’s room which was on the second floor. He arrived to find Dr. Slattery playing with Jonathan on a blanket on the floor. He thanked her for all her help and then she left.

He knelt down and picked up Jonathan from the floor and held him to his chest. He moved to Emma’s bed with the baby and sat on the edge. She was still asleep. He just wanted her to be better, he wanted her to be happy again. He reached down and took hold of her hand. They had taken her rings off, her fingers were swollen and red. Tears tracked down his face. He just wanted her to be better and for them to be a happy family. Jonathan lay his head against his daddy’s shoulder, as if to offer him support. 

Two hours later Jonathan was hungry again. Steed raised Emma’s bed and lowered the sheet covering her, then placed the baby to her breast to feed him. When the baby had finished nursing, Steed covered her back up then burped and changed the little lad. Shortly after that, Carolyn arrived with the things he had asked her to bring for him and the baby.

She looked at Emma who lay asleep upon the bed and cried. She felt so sorry for this little family that continued to suffer because of what had happened. Why they couldn’t catch a break and just be happy. Hadn’t they suffered enough? This young lady had been through hell and was still going through it. Wasn’t it time for the pain and suffering to end? Why would the good lord continue to let them go through this? It made no sense. She didn’t deserve this, none of them did.

Emma awoke around three that afternoon. They were keeping her pain under control but she was a bit chilled from the burn dressings, so they covered her with another sheet. It helped. She apologized to her husband for what had happened. She didn’t mean to hurt herself, she wasn’t trying to hurt herself. He told her, he knew it was an accident.   
Dr. Jamison came in to see her a short time later and they talked. She told Emma that what had happened the day before had been too much for her to handle. It had overwhelmed her. It had manifested itself that night into what had happened in the tub, it wasn’t her fault. She simply had no control over it. She would be counseling her every day while she was in the hospital. When she went home she wanted to start seeing Emma three times a week again. They were going to get through this and she was going to get better. 

Dr. Jamison ask to speak to Steed outside. He and Jonathan stepped from the room and out into the hall. She told him that Emma was going to be alright, she was just having a difficult time right now. She knew that he was having a hard time as well. She told him that Emma was getting better, she had just hit a bump in the road. He was doing an excellent job in handling the situation and Emma herself. He just had to keep being patient and supportive of her. It hadn’t really been that long since her return, eventually she would get past it. His love and time to heal would make all the difference. If he needed someone to talk to, he could call her anytime. He told her thank you.

Carolyn stayed till late that evening. She talked with Emma and John and they all decided that for the time being, she would come stay with Emma during the day after she was released from the hospital while he was at work. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Emma, he thought she needed someone to be there with her to keep her company. To go with her to counseling and the grocery and help her with Jonathan. Just until she was feeling better. Emma told them both that she was fine with that. 

She was in the hospital for three days. When she went home, she was more herself. It took another week for her burns to completely heal. Her wounds were mostly healed by that time as well. For the next month, Carolyn came every day of the week to stay with her while Steed went to work. She went with Emma to counseling and the grocery and helped take care of Jonathan. Emma and John were able to get past the tub incident and move on. 

Dr. Jamison helped Emma to understand that her physical scars would fade and one day she would no longer be able to see them. The emotional scars would take longer, but eventually they would fade as well and someday she would get past the fear. She told Emma that when she and Carolyn went to the grocery, they should try separating in the store. Putting a little more distance between the two every time. Exposing Emma to people slowly but with support nearby in case she needed it. She also cut Emma’s sessions back to twice a week again. 

By the second week of October, Emma was doing really well. Carolyn started coming only on the days that she had counseling and when they went shopping they would try separating in the store. She was more herself and was happier because of it. She even began to smile and laugh more. Steed had started to notice a change in her within a couple of weeks of her return from the hospital. He knew that some of it had to do with the counseling, the rest of it was from having Carolyn with her during the day. She helped Emma a great deal and offered her the support and friendship she needed. He was very grateful to his sister. 

He himself missed being at home with Emma and Jonathan during the day, but he was enjoying the new job immensely. The teams he worked with were good at their jobs and respected his opinions and experience. He trusted them to get the job done and they did. In the month and a half since Emma had been in the hospital, they had made several arrests and foiled many plots against the government. It made him proud of the teams under his command. When the work day was done, he returned home to his family. 

Emma and Jonathan were always happy to see him. The little boy had grown a lot in the last six weeks. He was always playing with his toys. Now he was constantly on his belly, kicking his legs as he played. He looked like he was trying to swim. He was adorable and fun to play with. He smiled a lot and made the silliest faces. He loved the little lad very much, just as he did Emma.

He was actually on his way home from work. Things at the office had went well and he was looking forward to being at home with his family. He turned down the drive and made his way back toward the house. He wondered what Emma had made for dinner tonight, he was starving. Whatever she made, he knew would be wonderful. She was a great cook. He parked the Jag in the garage and made his way into the mudroom where he took off his shoes and hung up his coat, bowler and umbrella. Then he entered the kitchen. 

Dinner smelt wonderful, the table was all set and drinks poured but his wife and son were not in the kitchen. He went further into the house, they weren’t in the study either. They must be upstairs. He climbed the steps and headed for the nursery, that’s where he found them. Emma was changing the baby’s clothes and he wasn’t being very helpful. He wouldn’t leave his hand out of his mouth and he was fussing. He entered the room and walked over to the changing table. 

“Hello my loves, what seems to be the problem?” he asked

“Hello sweetheart. Jonathan is teething and his mouth hurts, so he’s not very happy. He’s been fussy all day. I gave him some baby Tylenol and he’s been chewing on a teething ring. His clothes were wet from slobbering, so I was trying to change him.” replied Emma

“Is there anything I can do?” he ask

“When I get him changed, could you hold him for a bit? I really need a break, I’m exhausted” She ask

“Of course. When we get done with dinner, why don’t you take a bath and go to bed early. I can take care of him. When it’s time for him to go to bed, I’ll wake you, so he can eat” he offered

“That would be wonderful” she replied

With the baby finally changed, they went downstairs and ate dinner. Afterword, Emma went upstairs and soak in the tub before going to bed. John and Jonathan went into the study. He rubbed the baby’s gums and could feel a sharp edge. Looking into his mouth he could just see a tooth. He smiled. A short time later the Tylenol must have kicked in because the baby stopped fussing. Jonathan chewed on his teething ring as John held the little lad in his lap. About nine, daddy could see that his son was getting sleepy. He carried him up to the nursery, changed his nappy and put on his jammies. Then father and son entered the bedroom where Mommy lay sleeping. They sat on the edge of the bed next to her and John softly called her name

“Emma”

She sleepily opened her eyes and looked at her two boys and smiled before moving up in the bed to sit against the head of the bed. John handed the sleepy boy over to her and then propped the pillows up behind her to make her more comfortable. He sat and watched as she fed Jonathan. The little boy sucking away sleepily, his little hand laying against her breast. John was a tad bit jealous, his son got to feel her breasts more than he did. He smiled to himself, it was a silly thought. 

“What’s so funny?” ask Emma smiling

“Nothing, it’s silly” he said

“Tell me anyway” she smiled

“I’m a bit jealous of Jonathan. He gets to feel your breasts more than I do. I told you it was silly” he said 

“Well, he is nursing. If it helps, you can feel my breasts on the off hours. In between feedings.” She smiled

“I just may have to do that” he laughed

When the baby was done, Emma and John kissed him goodnight. Then John put him to bed in his crib before returning downstairs to turn off all the lights and lock the door. He made his way upstairs to the bedroom, intent on feeling some breasts only to find his wife sound asleep. Oh well, maybe tomorrow night. He prepared for bed and then slid in next to her. She snuggled up to him in her sleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Jonathan continued to be fussy for the next three days while he cut teeth. He would cry during the night and Emma would get up and take care of him, trying to make him comfortable so he could sleep. He would be fussy all day and Emma would do everything she could to help him. By the time John arrived home at night, dinner would be ready and his wife would be exhausted. As soon as they were done with dinner, she would go to bed. When the baby was ready to go to bed, John would wake her to feed him. He would put the baby to bed when he was done eating and by the time he got back to the bedroom his wife was asleep. He would be glad when the baby was done teething, it was really putting a damper on their loving.

The next morning, Jonathan was all smiles again and had two little teeth bottom front and center to show off. Emma had managed to get some sleep during the night and was bright eyed and bushy tailed. They all ate breakfast and then John went off to work. Emma and Jonathan worked in her office for a few hours on Knight business, then after lunch they had their nap. When Emma awoke she worked on some laundry, got things around for dinner and made dessert. Jonathan woke from his nap so Emma changed him and brought him downstairs. She lay the baby on the floor in the study and they played. 

When John arrived home, dinner was ready and on the table. Emma and Jonathan were waiting for him. The family ate and then retired to the study to relax. John poured himself a brandy and Emma a soda water and lime. They sat on the sofa together with Jonathan on his daddy’s lap playing with his toys. John and Emma talked about their day and about Jonathan’s two little teeth. He tickled the baby’s belly and the baby laughed, his two little teeth showing. They played with the baby for quite some time, then lay him on the floor on his belly. 

Emma was snuggled up close to John on the sofa as they watched Jonathan play, her hand laying on his thigh. He had his arm around her, holding her as they sat together. Her hand began stroking up the inside of his thigh and she kissed his neck. He turned his head and looked at her, she kissed his lips as her hand came to rest on the bulge in his trousers. He deepened the kiss as she stroked his erection. Next thing he knew, she was sitting astride his lap. Kissing him aggressively, running her fingers through his hair. He grasp her bottom, holding her firmly against his straining erection. 

He broke from her lips to move down her neck, kissing and nipping as he went. She tilt her head, giving him better access as she started on his shirt buttons. He moved a hand to her breast, gently massaging thru too many layers of clothes as he held her to him with his other arm. She pushed his shirt down off his shoulders and lightly rake her nails up his back. He growled against her neck and pulled his arms from his shirt sleeves. She pushed him back against the sofa, gently nipped his neck before moving down his chest and taking a male nipple between her lips. 

She was being quite aggressive, it was really highly erotic. He liked it. He unbuttoned her slacks, freeing her blouse from them and started on her buttons. She very quickly undid his belt and deftly unbuttoned and dropped the zipper on his trousers. She stood from the sofa, slid her slacks and panties off. She got down on her knees in front of him and then took hold of his trousers at his hips and started to pull them down. Jonathan started crying. She stopped moving. Jonathan continued to cry. She gave John an apologetic look.

“I’m so sorry, I’m going to have to take care of Jonathan first.”

“That’s alright, we can finish this later” he said before he kissed her

Regretfully she pulled away and slipped her panties back on before picking Jonathan up from the floor. She carried him upstairs, changed his nappy and dressed him in his pajamas before feeding him. John entered the nursery just as she was carrying Jonathan to his crib. They both kissed him goodnight and then Emma placed him in his bed. Taking her hand, he led her from the nursery. 

As soon as they entered the hall she pushed him roughly against the wall and kissed him hard as she went to work on his trousers. She worked them and his briefs down and off as she moved to her knees in front of him. Then she took his rock hard shaft in her mouth, licking and sucking as she rolled his balls in her hand. He put his hands in her hair, enjoying the feel of her mouth on him. He wasn’t going to be able to let her continue much longer. 

He pulled himself from her mouth with a pop. She looked up at him questioningly. “I need inside you Emma” he said as he grasp her gently by the upper arms and pulled her up. He pushed her panties down till they fell at her feet, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he picked her up. Then she was slowly sliding down onto his shaft, taking him inside her. He braced her back against the wall and began to thrust into her. She grasped at his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as he thrust harder and faster. He could feel her orgasm begin and it triggered his. He thrust deep inside her, filling her with his seed. When their heart rates and breathing had slowed he eased from her and she lowered her legs till her feet touched the floor. He kissed her languidly and then walked her to the bedroom. They lay in bed kissing and caressing, then making love slowly and gently till late into the night. 

By Guy Fawkes Day John was very busy at work and Emma was feeling confident enough to go to counseling and the grocery by herself. She felt it would make things easier for Carolyn as well, especially since the holidays were approaching. She didn’t want to be a burden. So on the days she had counseling, she took Jonathan with her and then stopped at the grocery on the way home. 

The first time at the grocery alone, she was very nervous. Jake, the shop keeper’s son, knew her and Jonathan because they shopped there every week with Carolyn. He must have saw that she was struggling a bit and offered to help her. She was grateful, the store was unusually busy that day and there were a lot of people. He walked around with her and Jonathan, helping with the shopping and generally keeping them clear of everyone else. When the shopping was done, he checked them out at a closed register and then carried and loaded the groceries in her car. She fastened Jonathan in his car seat and then thanked Jake for all his help. He told her it wasn’t a problem, he could help her anytime she came in if she liked. She smiled and told him she would like that. Smiling back, he told her to have a good day and to say hello to Mr. Steed for him. She said she would tell him as she climbed into her range rover. 

The next two weeks when she stopped at the grocery, Jake came right over to her and Jonathan with a cart and helped her with the shopping same as before. On their last trip, when the groceries were all loaded she told him thank you, she appreciated him being so understanding. He told her he didn’t know what had happened, but he understood that she was afraid and needed his help while in the store. He was glad that she wasn’t afraid of him helping her and that he would continue to do so as long as she needed him to. He smiled and told her to have a good day and to tell Mr. Steed hello for him. She said she would tell him.

Before they knew it Thanksgiving had arrived. John, Emma and Jonathan were supposed to go to Robert and Carolyn’s for Thanksgiving dinner, but Carolyn had called the night before and said that Thanksgiving was cancelled. The children had the flu. Everyone was miserable. What a way to spend the Holiday she said. John and Emma told her that they hoped everyone got well soon, they loved them all and to keep them informed how they were doing. Carolyn said they loved them too and would call in a couple days. So the little family would stay home and have their own Thanksgiving dinner, sans turkey. John and Emma played with Jonathan on the floor and tried to get him to roll over. The little lad steadfastly refused, preferring to stay on his belly or elbows. The couple cuddled on the sofa as they watched their son kick his legs and reach for toys, babbling the whole time. They had their Thanksgiving dinner and John fed Jonathan a bit of his food. The baby wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. 

After dinner the family returned to the study and John put Jonathan on his knee. The baby giggled as his daddy held him and bounced him lightly. Then daddy read him a book as Jonathan reached for the pages and mommy pointed out the pictures and colors. Before long Jonathan reached for his mommy. John passed the baby over to Emma, it was time to eat then for bed. She fed the baby and then when he was done nursing the happy family all went upstairs. Emma changed his nappy on put on his jammies, then she and daddy kissed the little boy before putting him to bed.

The day had been nice, just spending time together. John and Emma prepared for bed and then slipped beneath the sheets and into each other’s arms. Laying on their sides facing each other they kissed tenderly. Tongues exploring the contours of one another’s mouth as their hands did each other’s bodies. The softest of caresses across sensitized skin as their hands roamed free. 

Turning her on her back, he moved between her spread legs. They cradled him as he continued to kiss her lips passionately, before moving lower to engulf a breast as he massaged its twin. Her fingers scratching lightly at that place on the back of his neck, making him growl around the breast in his mouth. The vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. She pushed her pelvis up against him, could feel the heat radiating from his body. He switched breasts, bestowing the same attention to both. She pushed her fingers into his hair, running it through her fingers and then gripping it tightly. She pushed her pelvis against him again, wanting no needing some kind of contact there. She wanted him so badly.

He released the breast from his mouth and moved lover, down her ribs and flat stomach to her center then bypassing it to kiss the inside of her thigh down to her knee. Spreading her legs further apart as he moved lower still, all the way to her toes. Then he was moving up the inside of the other leg, to her knee and then higher. By the time he reached her center and touched her curls with his fingers she was begging for release. 

“Please John, Please” as her fingers slid into his hair

He used two fingers to bare her clitoris to him and then stroked it with his tongue. She gasped with an orgasm and her legs reflexively tried to close against him. Then he moved his fingers down and eased them into her, feeling her walls spasm around his fingers with her orgasm. He stroked her with his tongue as he slid his fingers in and out of her gently. As that orgasm ended another began, he kept on till she didn’t know whether to push him away or pull him closer. He placed one last kiss to her clitoris before easing his fingers from her then getting to his knees.

He eased under her just a bit so she was elevated by his thighs, then taking himself in hand he guide himself inside her. She felt so good, incredibly tight and wet. Her walls still pulsing with her orgasm felt like a massage. He started moving, slowing thrusting in and out of her. Like this, he could see every inch of his erection as it moved in and out of her body. Glistening with her essence.

“Emma, I can see every inch as I move in and out of you. Oh god, it’s so erotic.” He gasped

“Oh John, you feel….. so good.…. Slowly…. moving in and….. out. Oh god… I’m so close.” She gasped

He sped up, thrusting faster into her. Moving his hand to her center and rubbing her clitoris with the pad of his thumb. He could feel her orgasm begin, her walls clenching around him. He grasp her waist with both hands and thrust through it, pushing into her twice more before his own orgasm took him. Holding himself deep inside her, he filled her with his seed. Giving her everything he had. When their breathing and heart rates had slowed, they took up their usual sleeping positions. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart and leg lying over his as they drifted off to sleep.

It was now the second week of December and Emma hadn’t done any Christmas shopping. The holiday was only twelve days away. They had John’s family to buy for and Jonathan, plus she had to get something for her husband. She had a few ideas about what she was going to get him. She thought maybe a pocket watch, like his hunter one. That thing was dented, sometimes it wouldn’t open and hardly ever kept time. He had been eyeing a paper boy cap and wanted some new ties. He was also needing some new fly fishing equipment. His other needed replaced. 

She thought maybe John would do the shopping for his family, but so far he hadn’t mentioned it. Maybe he expected her to do it. She would have to bring it up at dinner tonight. What were they going to get Jonathan? She had no idea. He did need some new clothes. Probably some different toys. A walker would be nice. She was going to have to talk to him about all the gifts and shopping tonight, otherwise it was going to get to be too late. 

She had sent him off to work this morning and now she and Jonathan were on their way to town. She had a counseling session this morning and then she and Jonathan were doing some shopping. 

The counseling session went fine and off to Bond Street Jewelers they went. She found the perfect watch but it had to be ordered. She would have it four days before Christmas. They would engrave it for her that same day. One gift down, she made her way to the next store. 

By the time she and Jonathan returned home it was almost three o’clock. She prepared dinner and put it in the oven and then after putting Jonathan down for a nap unloaded her purchases. She carried them all upstairs to one of the guest rooms and wrapped the gifts. Most of them were for John anyway. She wrapped the clothes that she had gotten as gifts for Jonathan and the rest she left unwrapped so her husband could see what she had bought. She headed back downstairs to her office to work on some Knight paperwork that she hadn’t gotten done that morning. 

As she was signing the papers she went to mark the date on the first one and looked at the calendar to make sure the date was correct. It was. Hm, that was funny. She usually had the day she was to start circled on the calendar in red ink. She would mark it from her last cycle. She didn’t have anything circled. Must be she forgot to mark it. She’d just flip back to last month and look it up. She turned back to November, it wasn’t marked either. Well that was really strange, she wasn’t usually that absent minded. When was her last period? She really didn’t remember. She turned back to October, ah there it was. October seventh. So that would have put her next one at November fourth. Well, she knew she hadn’t had one around then because that was around Guy Fawkes Day. Did she start any time after that? She didn’t think so. When would the next one have been? Let’s see, that would have been around December second. No, she didn’t start then either. Ok, so maybe her cycle was messed up. Stress from the holidays and such. That was probably it. Now that she knew she had missed, she’d probably start. Nothing to worry about. She finished her paperwork and put the missed period out of her head. At least for now.

That night when she and John were eating dinner she brought up the Christmas shopping. 

“Actually, I thought maybe we could go together this weekend and do our shopping. If that’s alright?” he ask

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I did do a bit of shopping today. I’ll show you what I got Jonathan later. Just some clothes mainly.” She said

“Alright, I did do a bit of shopping myself this week. I hope you don’t mind, but I ordered Jonathan a walker. It’s to look like a Bentley” he said

Emma laughed “You didn’t. I can’t wait to see it. That is wonderful John.” 

“I just thought it would be something he could use, but be special.” He smiled

“I am sure he will love it” 

That weekend the family went into London and did all their Christmas shopping. When they returned home, John helped Emma wrap all the gifts. Now they just had to wait for Christmas to come. 

Five days before Christmas John and Emma were woken by alarm clock Jonathan at six. He had started sleeping all night just a few days before. He would go to sleep at nine and wake at six. It was a lot nicer than being woke up middle of the night to feed him. Emma went into the nursery to change and feed Jonathan while her husband dressed. By the time she got to him, he lay there in the crib quietly waiting for her. She picked him up and changed his nappy and clothes. Then she sat down in the rocker and fed him. He was such a good boy, he hardly ever fussed. He smiled a lot and even though he had those two little razor sharp teeth he hadn’t bit her. She was very grateful for that. She had been giving him little bites of food here and there, so far he didn’t appear to like anything. He always made the silliest faces when she gave him food. Like he hated the taste of everything. Oh well, when he was ready. 

Soon as he was done eating, her husband came into the nursery all dressed and collected Jonathan. He gave her a kiss on the lips and then the two boys made their way downstairs. John would start breakfast so she could get dressed, and then she would help him finish it. She went into the bedroom and gathered up some clothes to wear then proceeded to the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later she was walking into the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and waiting on the table. She sat down with her husband and son who was in his bouncer, and they ate. Well, she picked really as she sipped her cocoa. John didn’t seem to notice, he was preparing to leave for work anyway. He told her he’d see them tonight, gave them both a kiss and was out the door. 

No sooner had he closed the door, then she bolted for the bathroom and promptly got sick. Oh boy. She flushed and then rinsed her mouth. She stood there looking in the mirror at her reflection. What was she going to do now? She was certain, without a doubt in her mind that she was pregnant. A six month old and pregnant again. How did this happen? Well actually, how did it not happen sooner? They hadn’t been using any birth control. Of course, did she really think it would happen so soon after having Jonathan? No, she didn’t. She was breast feeding and she knew that was an old wives tale, but she had thought maybe those old wives might have known some of what they were talking about. Apparently they didn’t have a clue. Well, she was going to have to make an appointment with Dr. Slattery. I wonder what she’ll say. Probably have a fit. I can hear her now. Emma, you’re still underweight. You have a six month old, you’re still recuperating. A whole host of other things as well, I’m sure. Better make that call.

Emma walked out into the kitchen, Jonathan was playing with his rattle in his bouncer. She picked up the phone and made the call. 

“Dr. Slattery’s Office”

“Yes, this is Emma Steed. I need to make an appointment with the Doctor please.”

“Alright, she can do this morning at eleven.” 

“That will be fine, thank you”

“Alright, I will put you on her schedule Mrs. Steed. Oh and what is it she is seeing you for?”

“Pregnancy test” 

“Ok, we’ll see you at eleven then.”

Emma hung up the phone. That would work, she had just enough time to get around and get to the doctor’s office. She could do that today because tomorrow she had counseling. She packed Jonathan’s diaper bag and carried him out to the Range rover, fastening him into his seat before heading into London. 

She and Jonathan arrived at Dr. Slattery’s office just before her appointment, so they didn’t have to wait only a few minutes. The nurse called her name and had her give a urine sample and she took some blood. Then she took Emma’s weight and blood pressure before escorting her and Jonathan back to a room. Emma held him in her lap as she waited for the doctor, trying to prepare herself for the stern talking to she was likely to get. She didn’t have to wait only about five minutes, then in walked Dr. Slattery.

“Hello Emma, how are you and Jonathan today? Oh my, has he grown. He looks just like his daddy, except for the eyes of course.” She smiled

“Oh, were doing well” smiled Emma uneasily

“I see. Well let’s get right to it then. Your vitals all look good. Your blood pressure is a little elevated from the last time I saw you. A little nervous today I imagine. You are underweight, but your still breast feeding the little guy here so that makes it difficult to gain anything. You are drinking plenty of fluids. Your urine test looks good, no urinary tract infections or proteins. That’s good. Oh my goodness me, what is this?” said the Doctor

“What, is something wrong?” ask Emma

“Well, it’s something that’s for sure. It says here that your pregnant” looking at Emma with an eyebrow raised

“Well, I was pretty sure of that. It’s why I’m here.” Said Emma 

“When was your last period?” Dr. Slattery asked

“October seventh” replied Emma

Just then the nurse came in with the results from Emma’s blood work, she handed them to the Doctor. She looked them over and got a bit of a confused look on her face. 

“Emma, are you certain about that date?” she ask

“Yes, it was the last date I wrote on my calendar. Why, am I not as far along as I thought, did I miss a cycle?” she ask

“Oh no, you didn’t miss, but according to your HCG levels, that’s what puzzles me. They are much higher than they should be. I’m going to have the nurse come in and hold Jonathan. I want to palpate your uterus.” She said, then she stuck her head out the door and called for a nurse

The nurse came in and held Jonathan as Dr. Slattery checked Emma’s uterus.

“Emma, I am fairly certain that you are pregnant with twins” she said 

“WHAT” 

“Your uterus is almost twice the size it should be. Combine that with the high HCG levels and the date of your last period. I am certain of it.” she said

“Oh boy. What am I going to do now? I mean, I know what I’m going to do, have them of course. I just mean, oh boy. What am I going to do now?” said Emma

“Well, the first thing you’re going to do is start taking prenatal vitamins. The second, is you’re going to tell your husband. You are going to have to be much more careful and take it easy. Carrying twins is going to be a great deal harder than it was carrying Jonathan. You will tire quicker, need to eat more often and drink more fluids. Especially since you are still breastfeeding the little guy here. You are going to need a great deal more help. At some point you will have to wean him and you will have to quit carrying him about as well. For now it’s fine, but the farther along you get the harder it will be on your body. I want to see you back, two weeks after Christmas. Until then, get plenty of rest and don’t overdue it.” 

“All right, when would they be due then?” Emma ask

“July ninth.” She replied smiling

“Thank you, Happy Holidays Dr. Slattery.” Said Emma

“You and your family as well Emma” said the doctor as she left

Emma took Jonathan from the nurse and then she made her next appointment. She and Jonathan stopped at Bond Street Jewelers on their way home. She told them what she wanted engraved on John’s watch. Then she and Jonathan headed home. 

When they arrived home, she carried Jonathan upstairs to the nursery and changed his nappy then fed the little boy. When he was done, she placed him in his crib for his nap and then went downstairs to make herself some lunch. She was quite hungry. Oh that’s right, she didn’t keep what she did eat for breakfast down. She made herself a ham sandwich and decided at the last minute to put some pickled beets on it as well. She was glad she had an unopened jar in the pantry. An orange sounded good too. After lunch, she went upstairs to take a nap. 

Two hours later she awoke to Jonathan crying in his crib. She felt like she had just went to sleep. She climbed from the bed and entered the nursery to find him not very happy at being made to wait. Apparently he had been crying for a little while. She reached in and picked him up, apologizing for not hearing him sooner. He rubbed his little eyes and stuck out his bottom lip, clearly upset. She held him to her chest, softly talking to him as she rubbed his little back. He stuck his hand in his mouth, sucking his fingers. She lay him down and changed his nappy, then carried him over to the rocking chair to feed him. You would have thought him starving the way he latched on, then he settled down and lay his hand against her breast. She watched him as he ate. He would look at his hand where it lay against her and curl and uncurl his fingers, feeling her skin against his hand.

She stroked his forehead and the side of his face with her finger as he ate and he looked up at her, smiling around the nipple in his mouth. A little bit of milk spilling out and running down his chin, which she quickly wiped away with her thumb. Now she was going to have two more babies to feed. She wasn’t sure how that was going to work out, Jonathan took all she had. How was she to feed two? She would just have to do the best she could, even if she had to supplement some of their feedings. It would work out, she could do it. 

She loved having Jonathan and taking care of him, breastfeeding him. She really was hoping to have a little more time with him before they added more children into the mix. Oh well, can’t change that now. Obviously, it was meant to be this way. Otherwise it wouldn’t have happened. The thought of having twins was a bit scary and made her more than a little nervous. If she thought she was uncomfortable those last couple of months with Jonathan, what would it be like with twins. Just thinking about it made her more nervous. Best not to think about it, just go with it she decided. She switched Jonathan to the other breast. 

John, how was he going to react? Would he be happy or upset? Could he possibly be angry with her for letting it happen? Would he blame her for getting pregnant again so soon? Was it her fault that this had happened? She was the woman after all, it was her responsibility wasn’t it? All this thinking was giving her a dreadful headache. She put her hand to her forehead and rubbed it. She should just quit thinking about it and act as if nothing had changed. She would give him his gift on Christmas morning and see what happened. 

Jonathan finished eating, so she carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. She lay the baby on a blanket on the kitchen floor with some toys as she prepared dinner. John would be home in an hour and expect dinner to be ready. With dinner started, she set the table and started making dessert. 

At six o’clock John pulled into the garage. Emma poured their drinks and started serving up the food as he came into the house. 

“Good evening family” he said as he walked toward her and taking her in his arms kissed her

“Good evening sweetheart” she replied “Go wash up and then we’ll eat” 

“I’ll be back quick as I can” he said before bending down and kissing Jonathan on the cheek. 

The baby laughed and kicked his legs as his daddy tickled his belly and made faces at him. 

“John, dinner is ready. Go wash will you please. You can play with Jonathan after we eat.” Laughed Emma

“Alright, alright. I’m going” he said

Five minutes later he was back and sitting down to the table. They ate dinner and then washed the dishes. John picked up the baby from his bouncer and carried him into the study for Emma as she poured their drinks before taking her seat. John bounced the little lad on his knee as he told the two of them about his day. The baby laughed as his daddy bounced him lightly and then babbled to him nonstop as if telling a great story. 

His parents smiled as they watched him. The baby was certainly talkative tonight. John lent forward and blew a raspberry at him. Jonathan laughed and did the same. Emma couldn’t help but laugh at these two boys. Blowing raspberries at one another, laughing at each other. Then John was making silly faces at the baby and he was trying to do the same. John loved Jonathan very much. He loved to play with him and hold him. He helped take care of him. He was a wonderful Daddy. She looked over at him. He was so happy as he played with Jonathan, smiling and laughing as the baby tried to copy him. Surely, he would be happy about the twins. He laughed aloud at Jonathan. Yes, he would be happy. This time next year they would no longer be a family of three, they would be a family of five. She smiled. The family was growing. She wondered if the twins would be boys, girls or one of each. It didn’t really matter to her along as they were healthy. She laughed at her two boys. One very big and one very little, blowing raspberries and laughing at each other. Jonathan was growing bigger and learning something new it seemed every day. Before long, he would be rolling over and then crawling. He was growing quickly and she and John were enjoying every minute. She was looking forward to having John around right from the beginning of this pregnancy. They could go through it together. When these babies arrived they were going to have their hands full. She smiled at her boys. She could hardly wait.


End file.
